


I Was Made For You (Literally)

by TheAvidReader_SometimesWriter



Series: The Heros We Weren't Made to Be [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAvidReader_SometimesWriter/pseuds/TheAvidReader_SometimesWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin remembers little of her mother, having been raised by her loving father for most of her life. He helped her through the initial having to deal with her super human abilities until they found others like her. Now that he's gone the Agent's have mobilized and are hunting her at every turn with the help of some friends she might stand a chance at hiding, but each encounter raises more and more questions. Who is this council she hears about over the crackling of handhelds? What is Arc tech and why are they after her? What happened to Abby Griffin? Only time will tell. Will she be able to figure it out or will the Agents get to her first?<br/>Super powers! Clarke and Lexa Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Another Day on the Ground

Blue eyes glittered with excitement as the chase began. Blonde curls bounced as she ran, dodging in and out of the crowds that surrounded her. She could hear the heavy footfalls of her pursuers as they tagged along a handful of paces behind her. They weren’t as agile as she. This had become far too normal in the past two years. She turns on a dime, dodging into an ally with ease. She knew this wouldn’t shake her tail like it did the first five times but she was ready for them. She got to the end of the dead end ally and jumped, waiting quietly as they closed in. The three men that chased her scoured the ally way for her, becoming angered when again she was gone. The lead man sighs and pulls out his handheld, preparing mentally for the tongue lashing he knows he’ll receive when he report back another failure. She waits, watching from her hiding place.

                “Arc one, this is Exodus three. Do you copy?” The man began.

                ’ _Exodus three this is Arc one, loud and clear. Have you recovered Sky Princess?’_ A voice crackled back in reply.

“Arc one that’s a negative. We had her penned but she still somehow evaded capture.” The man winced as the silence that followed.

‘ _Ten-four Exodus three, the councils orders are to return to base and await further instruction. We’ll recover her next time, she can’t run for ever. Over and out._ ’ The voice on the other end cut out as the suit tucked the device away and called to his men to fall back. She waits until they leave before, closing her soft feathered wings and dropping back to the ground with a sigh of relief.

‘ _Who is this council anyway? What do they want with me?’_ She wondered mentally.

“Suckers.” She shrugs. She pauses to breathe for a bit before leaping into the sky again and landing on a nearby rooftop. She tucks her wings away again and jumps easily from roof top to roof top. By sunset she reaches her destination, a standard brick apartment building. She taps on one of the upper windows which opens to let her in.

“It’s about time you got here Clarke! I thought something had happened to you! The commander will have more than my head if I don’t keep you safe!” A girl with dark hair and worried brown eyes scolds gently. She looks only a year or two younger than Clarke.

“I’m sorry Octavia… I didn’t mean to worry anyone. I just ran into a spot of trouble earlier, but I handled it.” Clarke apologized, offering an explanation.

“Trouble? You mean the agents?” Octavia demanded, wide eyed. She mentally kicked herself for not insisting to go with Clarke that morning.

“Yeah. Those are the one’s O. Damn agent’s… They’re like gnats.” Clarke huffed with a grin. Octavia chuckled as she moved to close the window.

“Please leave it open… I may need to make a quick get away at any minute and that’s my only way out.” Clarke asked softly. Octavia paused before nodding.

“Ok. I’ll let Indra know you’re here. You know she really doesn’t hate you right?” Octavia assured her.

“That’s only because of…” Clarke muttered darkly, following Octavia as the young guard led them down the stairs.

“Indra, Clarke’s here. Is that alright?” Octavia called out. Indra poked her head out of the kitchen, her firm gaze landing on Octavia and then Clarke. She nodded and the returned to her cooking. Indra could be intense and Clarke believed firmly that the dark skinned warrior hated her. She was one of the many guards set into place by the commander so those like Clarke and Octavia could try to live a normal life. Indra and Octavia were posing as a mother in law and her daughter so Octavia could go to high school. Octavia was also Indra’s second and was being trained by the older warrior to become a member of the guard when she came of age.

“Octavia, I need you to set the table, grab the dishes, and carry these plates.” Indra ordered from the kitchen.

“Yes Ma’am.” Octavia nodded. Clarke looked on, unsurprised as Octavia became three identical girls, each one rushing away to do as Indra had asked.

“Thank you Octavia. Be careful with those Octavia! Put those on the table Octavia.” She heard Indra instruct. When diner was ready, Octavia merged back into one person and the three women sat at the table.

“Clarke, where have you been staying? With one of the other guard here? You’re thinner than when I saw you last.” Indra asked as they ate. Though Clarke knew there were three other guard units in the city she’d stayed clear of them, opting to crash with Octavia and Indra instead if she needed to.

“I’ve stayed in different places but not too far from O. She is technically my guard after all.” Clarke shrugged. Indra nodded and Clarke remained silent as Indra listened intently to Octavia talk about school.

“Can I crash here for the night?” Clarke asked as she helped Indra with the dishes.

“You’d be a fool to think that I’m letting you back out into the city now that the sun has set.” Indra scoffed. Clarke gave her a small smile.

“Have you heard from Lincoln recently?” Clarke wondered, moving to dry the dishes.

Indra nodded at the mention of her son. Lincoln had been the reason she became a guard. Though she herself lacked powers like the ones Clarke and Octavia possessed, her son was born with them. Lincoln had been born with the gift of an inhuman strength. Indra being former military had fought back to the best of her ability when the men known only as Agents came for her son. She had taken Lincoln, who was ten then, and fled. Upon their path they’d encountered others like her son and ended up meeting the mighty commander. The commander ran a safe place for those with abilities to live safely and Indra and Lincoln had been given a safe place to live within it. Indra became one of the commander’s best generals and helped train the guard once she and the commander had put it into effect. Lincoln was grown now and usually stayed within the compound to help out. He was a healer and also fluent in many languages, making it his mission to help anyone who came to him. He and Octavia had started dating not long before Octavia had been assigned to protect Clarke under the commander’s orders. She still heard from him twice a week.

“He is well. He misses Octavia and myself, but he understands. When I retire I will return to the compound.” Indra replied. Clarke nodded and dried her hands. She bid Indra good night and moved out into the dining room where Octavia was arguing with a copy of herself.

“O…?” Clarke asked confused. The brunette shook her head and merged back into one form.

“Ready for bed Clarke?” Octavia asked yawning. Clarke nodded and began to follow the younger girl up the stairs. Halfway up, Clarke’s knee’s buckled and she would’ve fallen if two Octavia’s hadn’t caught her and put her arms over their shoulders, helping her the rest of the way.

“You ok Clarke..?” The third Octavia asked concerned, as she merged into one again and sat on her bed.

“What..? Y-Yeah. I’m alright, I just tripped. It’s fine. Do you mind if I…?” Clarke asked softly, staring out the open window.

“Sure… Clarke, Clarkey look at me please.” Octavia ordered gently. Clarke spread her feathery white wings and turned her gaze to Octavia.

“Clarke…” Octavia sighed.

“What..? You said I could…” Clarke shrunk, confused at her friends tone.

“Not your wings Clarkey, you.” Octavia clarified. Blue eyes filled with confusion.

“Your face is paler than usual, come here.” Octavia coaxed, patting the spot on the bed beside her. Clarke slowly moved across the room to sit next to her friend. Octavia felt Clarke’s forehead and cheeks with the back of her hand, she’d been taught what to look for with the blonde.

“Damn it Clarke…” She sighed. “You’re sick. You’re burning up… It might be time soon…” She put an arm around the girl’s shoulder, pulling her closer.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know I was sick… It can’t be time soon, I’m fine!” Clarke’s apology instantly became a protest. She wasn’t ready. Not yet.

‘ _I can’t face her…’_ Clarke whimpered internally.

“It’s ok. Fine. Not yet. You should rest Clarke.” Octavia soothed.

“I can’t… What if they come here… What if they find out about you..?” Clarke yawned.

“They won’t. We’re safe here. What are the chances of that tonight? Besides, when was the last time you got a goodnights rest? Stress free?” Octavia insisted firmly. They both knew the answer to the last question. Clarke shook her head as beautiful forest green eyes filled her mind’s eye.

“Mmm…” Clarke yawned again, her eyelids drooping. Both girls leaned back against the wall facing the window. Clarke tucked herself in closer to the warmth of Octavia’s side and hid her wings as a breeze blew in through the open window. For a long time they sat silently on the bed against the wall, neither saying a word. With her arm still around Clarke’s shoulders, Octavia snuck a glance at the blonde. She was relieved to find the poor girl asleep against her. She split herself, leaving two of herself to keep Clarke sandwiched between them as she, herself rose to turn off the lamp and settle down across the room. One of the two Octavia’s on the bed tucked a blanket around Clarke. Both of the two on the bed felt the blonde twitch and squirm in her sleep and wondered what she could be dreaming about. Without warning, Clarke gasped loudly and jerked forward, suddenly wide awake. All three Octavia’s reacted instantly. The one on her left pulled her into a hug while the one on her right rubbed soothing patterns into her back. The third came and held her hands, murmuring comforts and promises of safety.

“Shh… Clarke… You’re alright, you’re safe. I’m here. What happened?” The third Octavia asked patiently as Clarke returned to her previous position, cuddled safely between the other two Octavia’s. The initial terror was fast in fading from blue eyes.

“It’s nothing… Just a nightmare…” Clarke shook her head.

“Alright… If you’re sure that’s it…” Octavia nodded, backing off. She felt Clarke’s forehead again as was relieved to find that her plan was working, Clarke’s fever was going down. The two Octavia’s held her close and waited for her to fall asleep once more. After a while, Clarke spoke again.

“You’re sure I didn’t wake you up..?” She asked in a small voice.

“I wasn’t asleep. What’s up?” Octavia assured her. Clarke was silent for a few minutes, staring out the window.

“It was just a nightmare…” Clarke repeated evasively. “It’s nothing really.” Octavia watched her, brown eyes full of concern.

“It must be more than just a simple nightmare if it’s bothering you like this.” The third Octavia pointed out, deciding to press the issue this time. Clarke sighed.

“You know me too well… I’ve just… I have this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach… I can’t explain it… But I just know something bad is going to happen… To me or to you…” Clarke explained softly.

“We’ll be ok here, but you should be careful after you leave.” She gently squeezed Clarke’s shoulder. After another silent pause, Clarke drifted off again into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Definitely Not a Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thing heat up real quick

The next morning, Clarke woke up alone. The two Octavia’s she’d fallen asleep with had disappeared and the remaining Octavia was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Clarke rose and stretched, opening her wings as she did so. After getting changed, the pair went down stairs for breakfast. Throughout the day, neither left the apartment, Octavia insisting that Clarke stay and rest, much to Clarke’s displeasure. She hated being cooped up inside, even if it was only for a day. The day was spent sleeping, watching tv, and playing videogames. Nothing interesting happened until halfway through dinner.

As Clarke and Octavia were sitting at the table enjoying Indra’s cooking, the apartment’s front door was blasted off its hinges and men in bullet proof vests with military grade guns began to rush in.

“Shit.” Clarke cursed.                                                                                                                                                    

“Who are you? What do you want?” Indra demanded, her initial surprise fading into a burning anger. Not much could intimidate Sargent Indra Forest. She growled, looking from Clarke and Octavia to the men and back again. Clarke and Octavia grabbed her and pulled her up the stairs behind them.

“Clarke, Octavia, you’ve been hiding something from me.” Indra stated impassively as she followed their lead. The two girls ignored her.

“How did they find me?” Clarke wondered out loud as she and Octavia barred the door to Octavia’s room. Octavia simply shook her head.

“We’ll figure that out later, now go!” Octavia urged.

“What?! No! Not without you guys! They’ll use you as leverage against me and I refuse to let that happen to either of us.” Clarke replied firmly. When they heard boots pounding up the stairs, Clarke grabbed both Octavia and Indra around their waists, leaping out the window and flying them as far away from the apartment as fast as she could. Indra for her part remained silent either out of fear or simple amazement that they were indeed flying.

Clarke flew until the city was behind them and it was only desert below and ahead of them. She flew until her lungs burned, her wings ached, and her arms were stiff from holding Octavia and Indra for so long, but she didn’t stop until they were somewhere in Arizona. It was at that point that she couldn’t fly anymore. She made them visible again and let them go when they were about five feet above the ground before crash landing roughly herself. Octavia dusted herself of and hurried to Clarke’s side. She knelt down next to the exhausted girl, concern growing as she got no reaction to rubbing the girl’s back between her wings.

“Hey, Clarke… Are you ok?” Octavia asked softly. There was no response and Clarke began to tremble weakly.

“Clarke?” Octavia repeated. She felt the blonde’s forehead and nearly pulled her hand back in shock. Clarke was burning up.

“Indra… She’s burning… We need the commander or she won’t make it past tomorrow! How far are we?” Octavia demanded.

“Half a day’s walk. I can try to call for an escort as we walk.” Indra replied, scooping Clarke up in her arms. As they began to walk, Indra gave Octavia a small distress beacon to fiddle with. After about two hours, they heard shouting from behind them.

“Agents… Not good… What do we do..?” Octavia asked, looking to Indra for guidance. As the shouting got closer, they heard howls filling the forest in front of them.

“The wolves… Thank god.” Indra sighed as a pack of silver wolves raced past them and towards the agents. Lincoln came along behind them in one of the compound’s rovers.

“Somebody call for a lift?” The muscular man grinned.

“Your timing is impeccable, as always.” Indra greeted, her gaze softening on him.

“All aboard then.” He nodded, watching the wolves. He took Clarke from Indra, cradling her gingerly and climbed into the back of the rover, letting Octavia and Indra slide into the font seats. Octavia drove them back to the compound as fast as she could while still being safe.

Lexa rose from her couch at a commotion outside of her tree dwelling. She went to the door to see a rover race into the compound. She instantly recognized the two woman that exited the front of the vehicle.

‘ _Indra..? Octavia…? They’re supposed to be…’_ She noted confused. Her eyes widened as Lincoln exited the back of the rover with a limp body in his hold. At the sight of the blonde locks, Lexa raced down to the ground.

“Clarke…” Lexa murmured, hurrying to shoo the healers that had rushed over away. There was nothing they could do this time.

“Commander.” Lincoln bowed his head respectfully as he spotted Lexa.

“Lincoln. Octavia, Indra, what happened?” Lexa demanded, as she eased Clarke’s limp form out of Lincoln’s arms and into her own.

“Agents Commander. They’ve been hunting her. She’s been getting worse. They came after us and she brought us to safety not far from here but they managed to follow. Thankfully Lincoln and the wolves arrived when they did.” Indra explained briefly.

“Take the rover to the bay and settle in. Welcome home.” Lexa ordered. The three nodded and Lexa took Clarke back to her dwelling. It was essentially a tree house. Lexa could feel Clarke trembling against her chest. The blonde was burning up.

“Why did you wait so long to come back..? You knew you needed to come back to me...” Lexa mumbled sorrowfully as she sealed the tree house door. She grabbed her knife and got comfortable on the bed, sitting Clarke in her lap. She rested the blonde’s head against her shoulder and picked up the knife with a sigh. Lexa winced as she ran the knife across part of her neck, deep enough to draw a bit of blood. She eased Clarke’s face into the crook of her neck and relaxed as she felt the unconscious blonde latch onto the wound and drink. Lexa laid them down, keeping hand on the back of Clarke’s neck and snaking the other around her hips to hold her close.

Lexa had long since been aware of Clarke’s condition. Unlike many of the others at the compound, both Lexa and Clarke’s abilities weren’t because of a natural genetic anomaly. Their gene’s had been altered as part of an experiment. Clarke wasn’t a vampire. She was given a nearly ridiculous amount of powers but at a steep cost. Clarke’s powers would kill her if she over used them. She drained energy from other mutants but nothing could truly sate her. Lexa’s powers in contrast, were built to compensate. She gave off energy to the point of being able to summon things on top of her other abilities. In a normal situation, just being around Lexa could keep Clarke healthy, but Clarke had left. Now only the purest source could bring her back. So Lexa fed Clarke her blood and waited, letting the girl have her fill. The wound would heal after Clarke pulled away.

Clarke pulled away sometime later and laid limply against Lexa’s chest. Lexa wiped the blood from her mouth and closed her eyes, letting her own exhaustion lure her to sleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you've enjoyed it so far. I think things might be a bit fast in this fic but there's a lot that's going to happen. I hope you guys stick around I hope to have more up soon.  
> \- Avid


	3. The Griffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are explained but there's still more to the puzzle than meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: One of Lexa's powers is soothe saying. she can basically calm down pretty much anyone but her powers are especially effective on Clarke. Near the beginning of the chapter she uses them on Clarke. She's not actually forcing or coercing Clarke into anything, She's trying to calm her and due to their linked telepathy, is only trying to encourage Clarke to act on what she already wants to do but Clarke is stubborn and angry.  
> This is just a warning. Lexa can't manipulate people or anything, only calm them. Clarke's actions are fully under her own control in regards to that.

Clarke woke and instantly shot off the bed at the semi familiar surroundings. She pressed herself against the far wall as her heart beat slowed to a rhythm that wasn’t drumming like a hammer against her ribs. She ran her hand through her hair as she eyed Lexa’s still slumbering form apprehensively.

‘ _Of course O and Indra would bring me back here_.’ Clarke sighed mentally, kicking herself for overusing her powers.

‘ _Why wouldn’t they bring you here? You needed me. You wouldn’t have made it past today if they hadn’t.’_ A familiar voice reminded and Clarke snarled at the unwanted response as Lexa began to stir.

“Clarke…” Lexa mumbled sleepily, sitting up and becoming more awake as she watched the girl.

“Lexa.” Clarke hissed, flaring her wings.

“You should’ve come sooner.” Lexa stated calmly, remaining seated on the bed.

“Like hell I should’ve.” Clarke growled, putting a rippling semi see through barrier between Lexa and herself.

“You’re only going to tire yourself out again and as soon as you do I’ll scoop you up and bring you back to my bed as I always have. We could do that, or you could just come willingly. You need me.” Lexa warned. She saw no change in Clarke and sighed.

“Clarke… Please? It’s so comfortable over here…” Lexa coaxed, letting the notes of her voice ring softly with her power. She hated having to use it.

“I know what you’re doing. I won’t.” Clarke snarled, trying to ignore the sense of calm beginning to invade her defenses.

“Clarke… Please… I don’t want you to hurt yourself… You know what you want, I’m only pulling you in the correct direction.” Lexa continued, watching the blonde carefully. She knew what to look for. Clarke shook her head with a soft whine and stood her ground.

‘ _I’m not going to fall for this. Not this time. No.’_ she told herself, bracing further into the wall. Lexa was silent at Clarke’s internal dialog.

“Clarke… Please… I just want to help you… All I want is for you to be ok.” Lexa tried again sadly.

‘ _I’m not going to. I’m not-’_ Clarke continued, her resolve breaking as Lexa spoke and she couldn’t stop herself from shooting across the room and into Lexa’s arms with a distressed whimper. She continued to fuss and mewl in distress as she nuzzled into Lexa’s neck. Lexa purred and wrapped her arms around Clarke until the noises stopped.

“You’re ok… I’m here.” Lexa soothed softly.

“I need you… I need you… Please don’t go away…” Clarke whimpered, clinging to the front of Lexa’s shirt.

“I know. I’m sorry. You’re safe here. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Lexa promised, kissing the top of Clarke’s head.

“My dad…” Clarke sobbed softly.

“I’m so sorry Clarke… I’m sorry I wasn’t here to protect you…” Lexa apologized.

“I… I couldn’t stop them… There were too many… He was trying to protect me… Th-The agents...” Clarke cried, hiding her face in Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa held her, murmuring soft apologies and soothing words.

She had heard what had happened to Jake Griffin and felt her heart break for Clarke. Jake had been kind to Lexa, he was a wonderful man. He had been killed three years prior protecting Clarke and another of their number, Octavia’s older brother Bellamy Blake. Jake had been one of the first guard, like Indra. He had no powers himself. He, Bellamy, and Clarke had been scouting a location after hearing rumors of another like them in that area. Their goal was to the individual before the agents did but it had gone wrong. Horribly wrong. It had been a trap and after three weeks under cover, Agents had converged on them, overwhelming the three with their sheer numbers. Clarke was their main target and Bellamy was just an added bonus to their hunt.

Jake had been killed trying to get Bellamy and Clarke to safety. It was the moment she saw Jake die that Clarke’s ability to create barriers had emerged. With an anguished scream a barrier had erupted from every one of Clarke’s pores and forced the agents back almost half a mile as she ran to her father’s limp form and sobbed into his chest. What had happened after that was unclear. Indra had found her washed up in a river near the compound, her wings ravaged and torn and no one else to be found. Bellamy was assumed dead, no one had heard from him since. Clarke remembered nothing after crying into Jakes chest. Clarke had stayed away from the compound as much as possible since then and Lexa hadn’t seen her in almost a year before the day prior.

“L-Lex…” Clarke tried faintly.

“Sha, Clarke?” Lexa looked down at her concerned.

“I’m sorry…” She whispered, falling unconscious as another fever ravaged her.

“You’re burning…” Lexa sighed. She took her knife again and made a deep cut on her neck, maneuvering Clarke into the same position she’d been in before. This time a gasp escaped as she felt the prick of sharp teeth around the wound. Lexa fought back a moan as she felt nothing short of euphoria beginning to pulse through her from the bite. She was familiar with the sensation, though it wasn’t every time that Clarke’s teeth came out to play. Clarke wasn’t a vampire, it was simply a byproduct of their genetics. Lexa understood the rationale behind it.

Clarke had always hated having to bleed Lexa because of her powers but thankfully it wasn’t always necessary. When it was, most of time there were no fang involved. But there had been times when they’d come into play and Lexa had simply relaxed and let the bliss overwhelm her. They’d tested it and found that Clarke’s fangs were filled with a unique venom built only for Lexa, more evidence of the experiments. In Lexa, the venom created a high to deter her from trying to disengage from a bite, but in anyone or anything else, it would kill in seconds turning the poor victim’s very blood into an acid, melting them swiftly from the inside out. They had only seen it happen once but that had been enough to cause Clarke’s refusal to consciously use them. There were very few instances where Lexa had come into contact with the blondes’ fangs but each was significant in some way. Each time left a dark mark wherever she’d been bitten. This time would be no exception and she could already hear the mocking that would happen. Lexa laid them down and waited for it to end, holding Clarke tight against her. Lexa could feel herself slipping off the edge of consciousness and prayed to whatever god there was that they would be alone when Clarke woke up again.

Because the odds never seemed to be in their favor, Lexa was woken up by a very angry snarling noise.

“Go away!” Lexa ordered groggily to whomever had disturbed them. There was thud that finally forced Lexa into a sitting position on the bed and the sight she found before her wasn’t completely what she’d expected. Clarke was picking herself off the ground in front of the wall adjacent to the door, where Lincoln stood protectively in front a very confused Octavia. It wasn’t very hard to guess what had happened. Clarke rose to her feet with another loud snarl and flared her wings angrily. A thick barrier rippled between Lexa and the intruders at the door.

“Now you’ve done it. Get out you two.” Lexa ordered shaking her head.

“But Heda...” Octavia began.

“No. Later. Leave.” Lexa brushed her off, her attention instead turning to Clarke.

“Clarke… Come here. I’m safe. You did your job. Come.” Lexa crooned, her voice drawing Clarke back to her side as Octavia and Lincoln left. Lexa recognized the feral look in blue eyes. She let Clarke move behind her, soft arms wrapped around her belly as white wings cocooned them protectively. A soft purr rumbled in Clarke’s chest against her back as Clarke rested her chin on Lexa’s shoulder.

“Hey… I’m safe. You’re ok.” Lexa promised, reaching a hand up to stroke at blonde curls causing the purring to deepen in the way Clarke knew Lexa liked.

“That’s it. Calm for me Clarke… It is just us now.” Lexa encouraged as Clarke nuzzled against the dark mark that had blossomed across the side of Lexa’s neck. Lexa was patient and continued to stroke Clarkes hair with one had while the other arm remained wrapped around Clarke’s own around her stomach. The arms around her tightened gently and Clarke moved her head to rest her forehead against Lexa’s shoulder as she came back to herself.

“H-How bad was it…?” A small voice asked against Lexa’s shoulder.

“I’d never let you hurt anyone. You may have scared Octavia though.” Lexa replied softly as Clarke tucked her wings away.

“I’m sorry…” Clarke whimpered, hugging Lexa tightly.

“You were only reacting. It’s not your fault Clarke.” Lexa comforted. She knew what it did to Clarke when she came back from that dark place. She cursed the scientists behind it.

“It’s your programming Clarke, it isn’t you. I will always protect you.” Lexa promised. She felt a nod against her shoulder.

“Clarke… Would you like to go outside? I wonder what time it is…” Lexa suggested. She felt another nod and the arms around her withdrew. Clarke was silent as Lexa changed and offered her a change of clothes as well. Clarke mumbled a thanks as she pulled them on and let Lexa lead her out of the tree dwelling. She was silent as she followed Lexa through the compound, staying close behind the other girl but keeping her head down and her gaze on the ground. She relaxed slightly as Lexa sought out her hand, holding it gently as they walked. When they stopped, Clarke looked up to see Lincoln, Octavia, and Indra sitting around a fire outside another dwelling. Clarke cowered behind Lexa with a soft whine as she saw Lincoln bristle and move protectively toward Octavia. She felt Lexa gently squeeze her hand.

“I apologize for the fright we probably gave you earlier. Clarke wanted to find you to apologize.” Lexa began.

“I’m sorry…” Clarke mumbled, staring down at the ground.

“What was that earlier? Why did you try to attack us?” Lincoln demanded, rising to his feet. Clarke trembled against Lexa’s back.

“Be calm Lincoln.” Indra warned, watching Clarke.

“Nomon-” Lincoln began to protest but a glare from Indra silenced him.

“She is fragile. You are scaring her.” Indra told him.

“She scared us!” He argued. Clarke felt trapped as she spoke and released Lexa’s hand, fleeing, her throat tightening.

“Clarke!” She heard Lexa and Octavia call behind her. Suddenly she stopped, falling to her knees as the compound was gone, replaced by nothing but open sky. A safe presence surrounded her and the compound rushed back into focus as a hand rested gently on top of her head. Clarke looked up to find Lexa’s older sister Anya standing over her.

“Easy now… I know you’re scared. Let’s get you back to your keeper ok?” Anya soothed. She knew exactly what had happened when she saw the look in Clarke’s eyes. Clarke nodded and Anya helped her to her feet, keeping an arm firmly around Clarke’s shoulders as she led them back to Lexa and the others.

“Go on pretty girl.” Anya purred, urging Clarke to return to Lexa, who pulled her into an embrace as soon as she was close enough. Clarke felt Lexa press a kiss to her temple and hid her face in Lexa’s neck. Anya nodded to Lexa as her younger sister sent her a grateful look as she held Clarke.

“Anya.” Indra bowed her head in greeting.

“Indra.” Anya greeted in return.

“She didn’t mean to scare you. She had no control. She really is sorry you know.” Anya began looking at Lincoln and then Octavia.

“She tried to attack me…” Octavia replied hesitantly.

“Did Lexa tell you to go away first?” Anya asked.

“Well yeah but…” Octavia started. Anya shook her head.

“Clarke’s programmed to protect Lexa. She has no control over her Griffin.” Anya cut her off.

“Programmed?” Lincoln asked confused. Anya looked to Lexa who nodded.

“Lex, Clarke, and I weren’t given our powers naturally. Not like you. We were part of an experiment. I was first, then Lexa, and then Clarke. We were supposed to become Agent’s but Jake Griffin and I got us out of there when these two were young. We thought it’d be safe to keep them apart to better remain hidden so we went our separate ways. As Clarke began to grow and more of her genes began to activate we realized that they couldn’t be kept apart for long if we wanted to keep her alive. As we happened upon more like you and Linc, and the information they’d gathered on the people who’d done this to us we learned something very important. These two were quite literally built for each other. Their powers complement each other. The three of us were built to be a unit. Our genes are all fucked up to work together. Lexa keeps Clarke alive. Clarke in return protects Lexa. I protect them both.” Anya explained. Octavia was quiet. Indra nodded having already been privy to the information.

“But what is the ‘Griffin’ you mentioned earlier?” Lincoln asked. Anya smiled. She’d had her fair share of interactions with the beast as well.

“Griffin is the code name for it and since we couldn’t come up with a better name for it, it stuck. The Griffin is what Clarke can become. It doesn’t happen often, but some of the time when after Lexa sustains Clarke, the Griffin will emerge, particularly if Lexa is in anyway vulnerable and it senses a threat of any kind.” Anya began.

“She was asleep earlier...” Octavia said slowly.

“Precisely. Griffin must’ve seen you two as a threat to Lexa since she was asleep. Griffin’s sole purpose is to protect Lex. From anything. It’s not Clarke. The Griffin lives deep in her unconscious mind. Lexa and I are the only ones who can calm it again or trigger it from Clarke. It’s hard when the Griffin makes itself known because of the aftermath. It takes a toll on Clarke’s conscious mind every time. She didn’t mean to scare you and Lexa wouldn’t have let her hurt you, Griffin or not.” Anya finished. Lincoln fell quiet as Lexa slowly led Clarke back to the dwelling. Anya followed the two and shut the door behind them.

“I’m a monster…” Clarke murmured, sitting on the bed.

“No. You’re a good person Clarke.” Lexa replied firmly

“You should rest blondie.” Anya told her from where she stood by the door.

“I couldn’t save my dad… Or Bellamy… I barely protected Indra and Octavia from the Agents…” Clarke whimpered.

“Shh… You protected them, they are here. You were young Clarke… You couldn’t control all of your genes yet, that was no one’s fault but the Agents.” Lexa soothed, pulling Clarke in close to her chest. Lexa rocked them gently until Clarke fell back asleep, her fever starting again but not as bad as before. Lexa donned her knife a third time and let Clarke feed, sighing relieved in the absence of Clarke’s fangs.

“Anya, thank you for earlier… Will you stay until after she wakes up? I don’t think it will but just in case the Griffin returns…” Lexa asked.

“Of course. Is she ok?” Anya asked, moving to the table on the other side of the bed.

“She really wore herself out by bringing Indra and Octavia here from Nevada. Every time she wakes up she uses her powers for whatever reason and it only burns her out quicker. I’m trying to get her back to 100% but things keep coming.” Lexa sighed.

“I’ll stick around. Raven and Monty dug up more about the council. We have a name now.” Anya promised.

“Who is it?” Lexa demanded.

“Arc Industries. ‘Ensuring humanities prolonged survival.’” Anya replied, quoting the companies slogan as she did.

“It always goes back to the Arc doesn’t it?” Lexa sighed. Anya simply nodded in agreement and Lexa laid back. She’d talk more to the Einstein duo tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you read and understood my note at the beginning of the chapter. I also hope you enjoyed the chapter, I explained a bit but there's more to it, this web is very tangled. Thank you to those people who have already sent me comments. Sorry about the typo, I fixed it, though I appreciate that it was pointed out to me. I love hearing from you guys and I hope everyone's safe. Stay tuned you awesome people.  
> \- Avid


	4. Taming the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has to deal with her inner Griffin or let her fear of hurting others consume her.

Clarke woke again tangled in blankets on Lexa’s chest. She slowly began to free herself and rose from the bed.

“Easy Clarke. You should take the time to rest while it’s here.” She heard come softly from the door.

“Anya.” Clarke greeted.

“The one and only princess.” Anya grinned moving out of the shadows.

“I can’t stay here… I’m not safe… I can’t… Clarke rose to her feet.

“You need to. You need to fully charge before anything else.” Anya reminded gently.

“I can’t…” Clarke whimpered, one of her arms hugging the other to her chest. Anya began to recognize the struggle going on internally as Clarke’s nails began to draw blood from her own arm.

“Clarke…” Anya rumbled warningly. Clarke shook her head, her fear overwhelming her all at once. She darted past Anya out the door and took off flying as fast as she could. Anya followed her out but remained on the balcony in shock.

“Anya..?” Octavia called up to her confused.

“After her! Clarke’s panicking, subdue her but don’t hurt her. Lexa and I will join you in a few minutes! Go! Now!” Anya ordered. Octavia nodded and tore off through the woods after Clarke. Anya hurried back into the dwelling and shook Lexa awake.

“Anya..?” Lexa asked groggily.

“Up. Now. It’s Clarke. She and the Griffin are fighting for control, we need to get to her now.” Anya told her hurriedly. Lexa was on her feet in seconds after she’d processed what Anya had said.

Clarke could feel it trying to take control, crash landing not far from the compound as it hijacked one of their wings.

‘ _Back. Green-eyes isn’t safe. Need to protect-’_ The Griffin roared

“No… I can’t go back… _We_ can’t go back… I’m not safe…” Clarke protested, squirming as her body tried to get them off the ground before managed to take the control back. She could feel her body trying to shift.

“Clarke!” She heard voices call through the trees. Griffin roared and fought harder as it heard Lexa and Anya calling for them. Clarke pushed to her feet, trying to run further only to collapse in a moonlit clearing as she grappled with Griffin again. The voices were moving closer now. The world was spinning as five Octavia’s appeared seemingly from everywhere.

“Clarke!” She heard Octavia call from a distance as the girl blurrily seemed to move closer.

“No! Stay back!” They heard Lexa and Anya warn.

“G _r_ e _e_ n- _e_ y _e_ s.” Griffin managed to get out before Clarke fought back. Their vision became a blurry haze as Clarke tried to run while she could, only to be stopped by one of the Octavia’s. Griffin roared angrily at the new threat and lifted one arm/claw, she couldn’t tell which she was anymore, in preparation to strike the girl.

“Blind them!” Lexa shouted to Anya who nodded and narrowed her eyes at the beast. Both Clarke and the Griffin froze where they were, each being given something different to distract them. Octavia hurried away from the blonde. Lexa and Anya cautiously moved closer, Lexa beginning to pump out the hormones she knew would pacify both sides of her counterpart. Anya used one of her powers to mirror Lexa’s and did the same. The illusion was broken as soon as Anya’s skin made contact with their fur and the Griffin began to trill softly before the noise melted in a desperate whine as it dropped to a sit on the ground in front of Lexa. Lexa dropped to sit in front of them, seeing a swirl of emotions in blue eyes like a hurricane.

“Hey… It’s ok… It’s ok.” Lexa soothed, extending a hand towards the creature but waiting to see if they’d make the first move. She wasn’t surprised as they nuzzled against her palm with their cheek with a whimper.

“I know. Okay. Come here.” Lexa sighed, pulling her hand away. She remained sitting as the Labrador sized Griffin surged forward and cuddled up against Lexa’s chest with its head under her chin. The Griffin began to trill again in distress, squirming slightly until Lexa moved her arms to hold them tightly to her. They squirmed to get free as Anya ran a gentle hand down their back and Lexa let going, smiling as the beast leaned back onto its haunches to fall back into Anya’s lap, gently head butting the underside of Anya’s chin.

“You’re ok.” Anya promised. After a minute or two, the Griffin was gone and Clarke sat in its place between Lexa and Anya. She panted dizzily, letting Lexa pull her close to her chest.

“You’re safe Clarke. Please rest… If you truly want to leave, we won’t stop you but you need to rest first.” Lexa soothed, ignoring to heat she felt radiating from Clarkes skin. Lexa rose to her feet, taking Clarke up with her, meeting no resistance as she did so. Anya followed in suit as Lexa began to walk back toward the compound.

“Should I call for a Rover..?” Octavia asked. Anya shook her head as the girl fell in beside her.

“So the Griffin is really a Griffin..?” Octavia wondered.

“Sometimes. Clarke can shapeshift like Anya and Monroe. Generally the Griffin can make due with Clarke’s human form but this time was different. They were fighting for control. As a creature, Griffin’s like a huge ridiculous puppy.” Lexa explained softly, keeping the barely conscious blonde cradled carefully against her chest.

“I thought she could only fly..?” Octavia asked confused. Anya shook her head.

“Clarke had many powers like Lexa and myself. Wings to fly, invisibility, shapeshifting, force fields, and energy leeching are just about all of them for Clarke I think.” Anya replied thoughtfully.

“And the Griffin.” Octavia added. Anya nodded in agreement. The rest of the trek back to the compound was quiet between the three of them.

“Tell no one what you’ve seen tonight, Oktevia.” Lexa ordered softly.

“Sha heda.” Octavia bowed her head before darting away across the compound.

“I-I can’t…” Clarke murmured faintly, squirming weakly in Lexa’s arms.

“Shh… All is well Clarke. You need to rest.” Lexa purred, bringing them up to the tree house with Anya in tow.

“She’s burning up worse than when they brought her here…” Lexa sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of Clarke’s head.

“Can’t we just sedate her until she’s fully charged again?” Anya wondered.

“We could… But I don’t want it to come to that.” Lexa shook her head. Lexa moved Clarke up to rest the girl’s head in the crook of her neck so she could sit on the bed but froze as soon as she did.

“Lex..?” Anya asked concerned. Lexa could feel her eyes roll back in bliss as a soft whimper of pleasure escaped from her lips. Anya hurried closer, moving Lexa so her back was resting against the wall. What she saw as she looked at Clarke almost caused Anya to stagger back in surprise. She’d seen Clarke bite Lexa before but not like this. Normally it was only Clarke’s top canines’ that elongated into fangs, leaving a small bite in their wake but this was something else. Both of Clarke’s jaws were filled with sharp hooked fangs like those of a snake, every single one of them buried almost completely in the soft flesh of Lexa’s neck, leaving a large bruising bite behind. Anya wouldn’t be surprised if the mark it left covered the entire right side of Lexa’s neck.

Lexa for her part, held Clarke tightly to her, the pain the bite should be causing her was over written by the pleasure from Clarke’s venom. She whimpered softly, barely aware of anything around her due to the clouded haze her high caused. Anya watched them both closely, becoming concerned as Lexa’s normally tanned skin began to pale. Anya hurried to send someone for Indra before attempting to do what she knew she had to, as the only other person immune to Clarke’s venom.

“Anya?” Indra asked hesitantly as she entered the dwelling.

“I need you to do something.” Anya began, still keeping an eye on Lexa.

“Anything. What’s wrong?” Indra agreed.

“Clarke needs to feed… But she’s going to accidently kill Lexa if I don’t redirect her soon…” Anya began slowly. She knew the older woman would understand her meaning. Indra was nothing if not smart.

“You’re going to let her feed from you in Lexa’s stead?” Indra demanded. Anya nodded.

“I’m the only other person immune to the toxic side of the venom and she needs to be sated or she’ll get feral again. I need you to stay here with us and keep everyone else out and away until either Lexa or I comes too again. You’re the only one I can trust…” Anya pleaded. She was relieved when Indra gave her a nod and stood guard by the door. Anya took a deep breath before beginning her task.

“Clarke… Clarke, you’re going to hurt her, you need to let go…” Anya began softly, running a hand up and down Clarke’s spine to get her attention. She received a soft growl in response.

“Clarke. Please. I know what you need, but you have to let Lexa go.” Anya tried again, a touch firmer this time. Distant blue eyes half opened and looked at her.

“That’s right. Let go and I’ll give you what you want.” Anya promised. She watched as Clarke carefully detached from Lexa, who groaned at the loss, and moved towards Anya.

“Slow Clarke.” Anya warned, letting the girl rest in her lap. She tensed, closing her eyes as she felt warm breath against the side of her neck.

“Relax. Relax so I don’t hurt you Ahn…” She heard Clarke rasp softly. Anya tried to loosen her posture but she couldn’t help but tense in anticipation of being bitten.

“Relax… Breathe Anya… I don’t want to hurt you.” Clarke rasped again, nuzzling gently into the crook of Anya’s neck.

“I’m trying, I’m sorry.” Anya sighed.

“Count back from ten.” Clarke told her.

“What?” Anya asked confused.

“Count back from ten, it’ll relax you and we can go from there.” Clarke explained, still half asleep. Anya nodded and slowly started counting.

“Ten.” She loosened her shoulders.

“Nine.” Anya made herself more comfortable up against the wall.

“Eight.” She took a deep breath.

“Seven.”

“Si-” Anya got halfway through the word as sharp fangs pierced her neck and the word melted into a surprised moan.

‘ _Keep counting, you’re doing so well.’_ She heard Clarke instruct telepathically as bliss began to radiate from her neck.

“F-Five…” Anya managed shakily.

“Four… Three… T-Two… One…” Anya finished, her eyes rolling towards the ceiling as her voice became nonexistent.

‘ _Good girl. Just relax and ride it out. I’ll take care of you.’_ Came the telepathic praise as a loud purr began to rumble in Clarke’s chest.

“Clarke…” The blonde heard Lexa whimper faintly, distressed at the lack of contact.

‘ _I’m here. Come to me Lex.’_ Clarke coaxed telepathically. She felt the bed move slightly as Lexa crawled to them, resting her head in Clarke’s lap with a contented huff. As blue eyes fell closed, one of Clarke’s hands found its way into the soft chestnut locks in her lap and stroked them gently, absentmindedly as she fed. Sometime later, Clarke disengaged her fangs from Anya’s neck with a soft apology as the punctures instantly healed, leaving a dark mark that matched Lexa’s, behind. Clarke’s head fell back to rest against Anya’s shoulder as she finally went completely unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now that we know all of Clarke's powers I hope it's less confusing. On a side note, one: Clarke doesn't have telepathy but due to their bond as a unit, Clarke, Anya, and Lexa can communicate with each other telepathically if they are in close range of each other, I'd say within about ten yards or thirty feet. Two: Clarke's inner predator comes out near the end of the chapter and no I don't mean the Griffin. That's why she is able to work with Anya for a few minutes before she does indeed bite her. Anya was designed with to be the last resort for Clarke's issue in case something ever happened to Lexa.  
> Thank all of you lovely people for reading, there's so much more to some, the next chapter is going to be more plot focused. I hope you stick with me an I love to hear from you folks so don't be afraid to ask questions or tell me what you think. Sorry this note's so long...  
> \- Avid


	5. The Raven's Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about others in the camp.

Lexa was the first to recover of the three and was surprised to find herself laying down with her head against Clarke’s lap. Her surprise only grew at the hand resting gently in her hair and the sight that met her as she sat up. Anya was asleep with her back against the wall and her arms around Clarke who slept curled in her lap, her head against Anya’s shoulder. Her eye’s widened at the dark mark that covered the entire right side of Anya’s neck and the ache on her own neck told her she had one that matched. Lexa shakily rose to her feet, almost falling only to be helped by Indra.

“Indra..?” Lexa asked confused and still somewhat sleepy.

“Anya asked me to stand guard so she could help you sustain Clarke. All is well Heda.” Indra told her.

“Why..?” Lexa wondered.

“Clarke would’ve accidently killed you at the arte she was going so Anya stepped in, it was an emergency.” Indra answered, pulling back once she was sure Lexa had her feet beneath her. Lexa moved across the room, dampening a rag and bringing it back to the bed, to slowly clean the dried blood from Clarke’s face. Clarke woke up as Lexa finished and freed herself from Anya. She wriggled her way into Lexa’s lap, snuggling close to the younger sister with a loud purring noise.

“Good morning to you too.” Lexa smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Clarke’s head.

“You seem much better.” Lexa noted as Clarke pulled away to stretch, flaring her wings to their full span.

“I feel better too.” Clarke nodded as Anya started to wake up with a groan.

“Oww… Bloody hell.” Anya whined in discomfort. She wasn’t used to the ache or throb from the bite like Lexa was.

“Easy, you’re going to be dizzy as hell when you try to stand.” Clarke warned apologetically.

“Warning is appreciated Blondie.” Anya nodded as she scooted over to the edge of the bed with every intention of standing up. As Clarke had predicted, the world spun violently and Anya almost found herself on the ground. Clarke caught her halfway and helped her to her feet.

“I need to go see Raven and Monty. They dug something up for me. Why don’t you two stay here until Anya gets her balance back?” Lexa suggested. Clarke was about to nod when the Griffin began to protest. Its priorities were now very split as it sought to protect both Anya and Lexa and protested at the idea of being away from either at the moment.

“Please don’t…” Clarke shook her head.

“Then why don’t you go with Lexa and I’ll chill here?” Anya counter suggested but Clarke shook her head again, becoming upset at the idea of not being able to see either.

“I can’t…” She tried desperately, hugging one arm to her chest with the other.

“Ok, alright. I get it.” Anya sighed, gesturing for Clarke to come closer.

“What’s wrong?” Lexa asked confused, as Clarke cuddled into Anya’s lap and looked longingly at Lexa.

“The Griffin. Come here Lex, just until it passes. Then we can go.” Anya sighed. Lexa returned to the bed and laid next to Anya, sandwiching Clarke between them.

“I think I confused the Griffin.” Anya began once she was sure Clarke had fallen back asleep.

“What do you mean?” Lexa asked confused.

“She didn’t want to be away from either of us. I think I confused it by sustaining her the way I did. Hopefully it’ll pass otherwise we are going to have a bit of a problem.” Anya explained. Lexa’s eyes widened as she understood.

“I think it’s safe for you to go to Raven and Monty now. If she wakes up while you’re gone I’ll handle it, I think I know what to do.” Anya suggested. Lexa nodded and they both watched Clarke carefully as Lexa slowly moved away and off the bed. Lexa was sure to close the door behind her as quietly as possible before heading down the stairs. She walked across the compound to ‘The Raven’s Nest’ as it had been dubbed. In all honestly it was simply the place where Raven and Monty, the compounds resident super geniuses lived and worked. Raven Reyes had come to the original compound with Octavia, Bellamy, and another boy name Finn Collins. She was nothing short of a genius and with the addition of super human senses alongside her insane intelligence, she fit in easily with the others at said compound and had been in a relationship with Finn.

Finn Collins however, lacked any super powers and later turned out to be an Agent send undercover to find them. He’d led Agents to the compound with the intent to capture everyone there but the compound fought back, Raven getting injured in the process. After successfully repelling the Agent’s, Lexa, with the help of Anya, Indra, and Jake Griffin had relocated the compound and all of its occupants to a new and safer location. They had been here ever since and Raven had made it her mission to hunt down the people behind the Agent’s which she was still doing for Lexa. Lexa had given her anything and everything she needed to do so.

Monty Greene, Raven’s techy partner in crime had also fled to the current compound from a bad situation. He and his best friend Jasper Jordan had come seeking refuge from the outside world. Monty was brilliant like Raven but also possess the ability to manipulate the flow of energy, particularly within electronic devices. He had fled from his mother Hannah and his abusive step father, a man named Charles Pike. Neither of them possessed powers of any kind and hadn’t come after him either. His best friend Jasper was a foster kid who was more than happy to accompany him due to his own powers. Jasper was a fire starter but with Monty’s help he’d learned how to control and use it properly. Jasper stayed with Monty and Raven in the nest as guard and errand boy of sorts and earned his keep with them by cooking and keeping them warm when winter came.

Lexa wasn’t particularly fond of Jasper but she was always civil with him whenever she had to deal with him, mostly for Clarke’s sake. Monty, Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, and even Finn to name a few had been part of the initial hundred that Clarke had rescued and brought to the safety of the compound. They had lost many to the Agents with the attack Finn had led and now of the original hundred barely forty seven were left. They all looked to Clarke as their leader but respected Lexa as well in Clarke’s absences.

“What do you have for me Raven?” Lexa asked as she entered the nest.

“Good morning to you too Commander.” Raven sassed. Lexa rolled her eyes.

“I’ve tracked quite a few of the Agent’s activities back to a company called Arc Industries. It’s unclear what exactly they do as a business but it’s what I’ve got so far. Monty and I wanted to try and take a crack at their firewall but we wanted to get the go ahead from you.” Raven explained.

“You can... But not from here. I’ll arrange for Sargent Miller and some of the others to take you to one of our Guard set ups in a city. I don’t want anything to lead back to here.” Lexa promised. Raven nodded understanding.

“Thank you Commander.” Raven agreed, rising from her computer chair to limp off and tell Monty what was going on. Lexa left the nest and set off to find Sargent Miller. His story was similar to Indra and Lincolns. His son Nathan was born with the ability to throw or shoot things with incredible accuracy. Like Indra Sargent Miller was former military and had fought back when the agents had come for his seven year old son but the two had barely escaped and at a heavy cost. Nathan’s mother died making sure they got away.

Clarke and Jake had brought little Nathan and his father to the compound where they’d made their home. Sargent Miller had become a Guard when Nathan turned sixteen and had taken it very well when his son had come out to him as gay. Nathen had fallen in love a boy name Bryan who remarkably enough could turn his entire body into diamond at will. Bryan had lost his family to the Agents and fled to the compound when he was thirteen. When Sargent Miller met Bryan and learned his story he had happily brought him into the family as his second son. Lexa thought the two boys were a cute couple and also thought it funny that people referred to Nathans dad as Sargent Miller for the sole reason that everyone simply referred to Nathan as Miller. She supposed it made the two men easier to tell apart in a sentence.

She found Sargent Miller at the compounds gun range with Miller and Bryan. It became evident to Lexa that both Millers were trying to teach Bryan how to shoot a gun and she remained out of their sight to watch, fascinated. She made her presence known after one of Bryans shot’s hit the target near the bulls-eye.

“Good shot.” She nodded, impressed.

“Th-Thank you Commander.” Bryan blushed and Miller clapped him on the shoulder proudly.

“He learns quickly, I can see why my boy loves him.” Sargent Miller boasted. Lexa nodded with a smile.

“Sargent, I need you to run a brief guard mission.” Lexa began.

“What will it entail, Commander?” The older Miller asked.

“I need you to take Monty and Raven into a city to a location where they can attempt to hack a network without it tracking back to this compound. They’ll need to be defended at all costs so take a group with you but no more than six, counting you, Raven, and Monty. You’ll only be gone for five days maximum. I’ll let you decide who else you’ll be taking. Come to me to approve it once you’ve figured it out. Monty and Raven will probably be expecting you to stop in with them.” Lexa instructed. The Sargent nodded and resumed trying to teach Bryan how to shoot. Lexa left the family alone, walking around the compound to check on everyone.

Clarke woke up with her head against Anya’s chest and Lexa nowhere to be found. She hurried to sit up and scan the room but Lexa wasn’t anywhere else within the dwelling either.

“Easy princess. Lex went to talk to Raven and Monty while you were asleep.” Anya told her, staying where she laid on the bed. Clarke rose to her feet and hesitantly moved towards the door before stopping and returning to Anya’s side with a distressed whimper.

“Go to her. Go to your keeper pretty girl, I’ll be fine here. I’m your guard, not the other way around.” Anya urged firmly. Clarke nuzzled into her neck affectionately before moving back to the door again. She looked back at Anya again, biting her lip.

“Go on.” Anya shooed her away with a smile. Clarke nodded and darted off in search of Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I posted this so soon after the last chapter but my writers block has disappeared and I intend to take full advantage of that before it returns with a vengeance. Things are starting to get interesting here, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope to have another up as soon as I can. Thank you as always for reading and I love to hear back from you guys so feel free to tell me what you think. Or just say hi! That's always cool too. Or not, that's ok as well. Stay safe guys.  
> \- Avid


	6. Into the City and Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as planned...

Clarke moved easily around the compound, opting to utilize her invisibility rather than deal with anyone she encountered. She dashed through the camp starting at The Raven’s Nest and moving about as she picked up traces of Lexa. Finally she found the stoic Commander and made herself visible right as she leapt at Lexa’s back, throwing her arms over the Commanders shoulders. Clarke wasn’t surprised as she was thrown over Lexa’s shoulder and found herself on her back on the ground, amused blue eyes meeting a confused green pair.

“Clarke…?” Lexa asked, helping the girl to her feet.

“Still sharp as ever Lex.” Clarke laughed, letting herself be pulled to her feet.

“You should know better than to try things like that…” Lexa huffed, scolding Clarke lightly.

“Yeah well. When have I ever been one to follow rules?” Clarke countered, dodging away from Lexa as the older girl made to reach out for her.

“Clarke…” Lexa warned, narrowing her eyes. She knew what Clarke was doing.

“You want me? You gotta catch me first.” Clarke challenged with a grin as she took off running. Lexa smirked and tore off after her, letting herself forget for a while that she was the commander and all it entailed. There was nothing else on her mind besides the twinkle of amusement she’d seen in Clarkes eyes as she ran and Lexa pushed herself harder, catching up to Clarke quickly. Clarke shrieked with laughter as she saw how close Lexa had gotten to her and winked before turning invisible and leaving Lexa to figure out her next step in the game. By the time they’d run out of compound and were streaking through the tree’s, Lexa was relying on her ability to sense mutants power levels to track Clarke, who was only a few paces in front of her.

Lexa waited patiently, well aware that her own stamina exceeded the blondes and when she noticed Clarke beginning to slow, her invisibility flickering, she pounced, launching herself at the other girl. Clarke yelped in surprise as Lexa’s weight pinned her to the forest floor, beneath the older girl, who wrapped her arms around Clarke’s hips and nuzzled against the space between her shoulder blades purring loudly.

“Leksa...” Clarke protested, squirming to attempt to free herself from the iron hold.

“Nope, I caught you.” Lexa purred happily, not the least bit deterred when Clarke unfurled her wings as a last ditch attempt to escape. Lexa countered this by moving to straddle Clarke’s lower back, using her knee’s position to gently pun Clarke’s wings to the ground too.

“You’re mine now.” Lexa gloated, cracking her knuckles. Clarke squirmed half-heartedly as she resigned to her fate, gasping and moaning her relief as Lexa’s expert hands began to work the knots out of the muscles of Clarke’s back and wings. Lexa reveled in the fact that she was at the top of the short list of people who had the privilege of touching Clarke’s wings. She relished the thought that she was the only one in the world that got to hear the noises that escaped Clarke as Lexa got her to completely relax, making the blonde practically boneless by the time she was finished. When they were done, Lexa called for a Rover to pick them up, well aware of Clarke’s resistance to moving after a workout.

It only took a few minutes before one of the compound Rovers came racing towards them. Sargent Miller waited in the drivers’ seat as Lincoln came out to help them into the back of the Rover. Once everyone was set, the Rover raced off again back to the compound.

“Commander.” Sargent Miller began as they reached the compound.

“Yes Sargent?” Lexa asked in reply.

“The techs and I have finished the list you asked for.” Sargent Miller reported.

“And?” Lexa waited for him to continue.

“Along with Raven, Monty, and Myself, we decided upon Octavia and Lincoln for the obvious reasons, and Clarke.” The man explained. Lexa hesitated at Clarke’s name. She’d only just gotten the little blonde back.

“I’ll have to speak with Clarke about her participation but I’ll get back to you. Be ready to depart in two days.” Lexa said finally as she exited the Rover. Sargent Miller nodded and went off to take care of things. Lexa found Clarke and Anya waiting for her at her dwelling and joined them inside with a sigh. She already knew Clarke would want to go this time.

“What’s wrong Commander?” Anya asked, picking up on it instantly.

“Raven and Monty are going on an expedition into a city to take a try at the Arcs fire wall. I told Sargent Miller to make a list of the three people he wanted to join them as back up and he just gave me the list.” Lexa began.

“So what’s the problem then?” Clarke wondered.

“They want Octavia, Lincoln, and you, Clarke.” Lexa sighed, watching the blonde carefully.

“You don’t want me to go.” Clarke noted.

“It’s not my call to make, but yes. I would prefer if you didn’t.” Lexa nodded. The room was silent as everyone took time to process the situation.

“I want to go.” Clarke said finally.

“I only just got you back Clarke…” Lexa mumbled, bowing her head.

“I’ll come back, Lexa…” Clarke promised gently. Lexa nodded, not trusting her voice, unable to meet Clarke’s eyes.

“I’ll got tell big Miller that Clarke’s in.” Anya sighed, rising to her feet to leave the tense space of the cabin. Lexa refused to let Clarke out of her sight in the two days before the crew was set to depart.

“Come back safely to me Clarke.” Lexa murmured as she pulled the blonde close. Today was the day. Raven, Monty and the others had all piled into one of the compounds guard vehicles as Clarke and Lexa said their goodbyes.

“I will. Don’t worry.” Clarke promised, pulling away to join Monty and Octavia in the back seat of the truck. Anya remained by Lexa’s side as the truck pulled away, quickly disappearing from sight as Clarke’s invisibility cloaked the vehicle and all of its occupants.

Clarke dropped the cloak when they were almost a day away from the compound and enjoyed the ride to the city. The trip took a day and a half, leaving Raven and Monty two days to plan and execute their attack. The group made themselves comfortable in the guard home Sargent Miller brought them to the first night. Their first day in the city was spent broken up into teams to scout viable locations for Raven and Monty to set up shop. By the end of the day, two locations had been selected and Raven and Monty decided that their best course of action would be to launch two simultaneous attacks to make it harder to track. The teams were split and soon it would be time. The morning of their second day in the city started early, the crew waking up at 6 am to begin.

“Team one, led by yours truly will consist of Lincoln and two Octavia’s. Team two, led by Monty will consist of Sargent Miller, Clarkey, and an Octavia as well. We’ll communicate via handheld and start simultaneously. If we run into agents, run for the truck. The first team to make it there will move towards the other team and then we’ll all get the hell out of here.” Raven explained after breakfast. Everyone nodded and broke into their respective teams. Clarke understood why they were split the way they were. Raven couldn’t run and would rely on Lincolns super strength to carry her while the two Octavia’s ran a defense if they were attacked by Agents. Since Monty could move under his own power, he only required guards in the event of an Agent attack. Around eight the two teams set out, heading in complete opposite directions. Team one would be camping out near a public library while team two was headed down town to sponge off of a police departments network. As they got into position, Sargent Miller and Lincoln relayed the progress back and forth between the handhelds.

“Three… Two… One!” Came the count down and Clarke was amazed at the speed Monty’s fingers raced across the keys of the laptop they’d trash when they were done. Clarke couldn’t follow anything that was happening on Monty’s screen but she hoped he and Raven were making some sort of progress.

“Ha! We’re through!” Raven’s voice could be heard through the handheld and Monty replied back in kind.

“Down loading back up now.” Monty reported. Raven’s response was similar before the sound of gunfire and shouting came through the handheld.

“Shit! As soon as you’re clear, retreat! Agents!” Came a panicked cry through the handheld before it fell to the silence of static. Clarke watched Monty begin to type furiously again before pulling the thumb drive out of the lap top and smashing the device on the pavement.

“We need to go. They know we’re here!” Monty ordered. The three around him nodded and hesitantly exited the building, only to duck for cover from a spray of bullets. Thankfully none of their number was hit as they all hid.

“We know you’re out here. Come out with your hands up and no harm will come to you.” A voice rang out.

“Never!” Clarke snarled back, racing out to tackle one of the Agents, cloaked by her invisibility. She easily took the man to the ground, letting her fangs sink into his neck and pulling back to watch in slight horror as his skin began to melt away by the acid his blood had become. The other three agents looked around slowly, unnerved by the now silent puddle that had been their comrade.

Sargent Miller and Monty took Clarke’s distraction to flee towards where the truck was parked while the Agents were too occupied to see them. Clarke took cover, making herself visible again beside the Octavia with team two.

“Ready to raise hell?” Clarke whispered. The young warrior grinned and wrapped her hand around the pistol in her waistband.

“After you.” Clarke nodded and Octavia leapt over the hood of the car, shooting at the three remaining agents. Clarke used the distraction Octavia’s attack caused to dispatch one of the Agents, moving away as their screams melted into nothingness from her venom. The reaming two were on their guard now as Clarke and Octavia regrouped under a new cover.

“Everyone’s at the truck Clarke.” Octavia reported. Clarke nodded.

“Merge with your others at the truck, I’ll finish up here and catch up. Tell Miller to drive. Now.” Clarke ordered. The Octavia nodded and disappeared. Clarke took a deep breath and remained visible, letting the Agents see her clearly as she ran, le3ading them away from the direction the truck was in.

“It’s Sky Princess!” One of the Agents exclaimed as both took the chase.

“Arc four this is Exodus two, Sky Princess’s presence has been confirmed, we are in pursuit, heading toward point alpha five, copy.” Clarke heard one of the men call into his own handheld as they ran.

‘ _Now I’ve gotten their attention.’_ Clarke noted mentally, picking up the pace. The chase went on for almost an hour and Clarke dodged into an ally hoping to give them the slip, only to be caught in a trap herself. She snarled as a heavy net was thrown over her and she was roughly manhandled into a waiting armored van.

“Arc four this is Exodus two, we have Sky Princess in custody, moving to Air lock three.” The lead Agent called into his handheld as they shut the door to the back of the van. Clarke took the drive to rest and waited patiently. When they reached their destination almost an hour later, she was maneuvered into another vehicle, her hands bound behind her firmly. Two more people were moved in to join her. A boy with sandy blonde hair looking no older than thirteen and a girl no older than twelve with her hair pulled back into braids to keep it from her face. The boy was in a tight leather straight jacket with a mean looking muzzle over his face and the girl’s hands were locked firmly in two cube shaped cuffs that covered up to her wrists. The door was shut again but the vehicle remained immobile.

“Hey… Are you two ok?” Clarke asked concerned. The little girl nodded.

“I’m Clarke. I can fly. What about you two?” Clarke continued.

“You’re like Aden! He can fly too! And breathe fire…” the girl nudged the boy excitedly. He looked at Clarke hope.

“What about you?” Clarke asked the girl.

“I-I’m Charlotte… I kill people… By touching them with my hands…” Charlotte replied timidly.

“I know a safe place. I’m going to get us out of here.” Clarke promised. Both of the kids looked at her hopefully.

“Don’t be scared.” Clarke made them promise and both nodded. Clarke closed her eyes.

 _‘Griffin. I know we don’t always agree but green eyes needs us. Now.’_ Clarke called mentally. She’d never been able to call Griffin at will but now seemed like as good a time as any to try.

‘ _Green eyes. Gyon au?’_ Griffin roared back.

‘ _Sha. Hos of.’_ Clarke urged. She felt Griffin rage to the surface. The beast wasted no time in shifting Clarke’s wrists into that of a birds and slipping from the cuffs.

‘ _Yongons seintaim.’_ Clarke ordered. Griffin agreed and used its talons to slash carefully through the leather on Aden. With Aden’s help they freed Charlotte’s hands and Aden melted them out of the truck. Griffin fought them through the guards until they hit open ground.

‘ _Muchof Griffin.’_ Clarke told it appreciatively.

‘ _Pro.’_ Was the reply as the Griffin slipped back into her unconscious.

“Where too now?” Aden asked, unfurling his wings. Unlike Clarke’s, they were ribbed and reminded her of a dragons.

“Follow me.” She nodded unfurling her own. She watched as Aden carefully scooped Charlotte into his arms. She noted how the girl carefully kept her hands tucked in her pockets. Clarke took to the air as more Agents rushed towards them. Aden followed and Clarke flew them back in the direction of the city. Night was falling as they passed over it and Clarke was able to gain her bearings before following the path she knew the truck would take. After a few hours, Clarke spotted the vehicle driving on the road. It was almost dawn.

“It’s Clarke! Slow down Miller!” She heard Octavia call and the truck slowed to a stop. Clarke landed and Aden did the same not far behind her. Clarke had been surprised the boy kept up the way he did.

“Clarke!” O0ctavia jumped out of the truck and pulled the tired blonde into a hug.

“Hey O. These two are like us. They’re coming to the compound.” Clarke mumbled against her shoulder.

“Of course.” Sargent Miller nodded, moving to greet the two new comers. Aden and Charlotte piled into the back seat with Lincoln while Monty moved to sit up front with Sargent Miller. Raven and Octavia opted to join Clarke in the bed of the pickup. Not long after they began to move again, Aden and Clarke were both unconscious, both thoroughly wiped out by their hurried flight. Aden rested with his forehead against the back window on the driver’s side. Charlotte sat next to him talking shyly to Lincoln, who had given her a pair of thin leather gloves when she’d warned them about her power. She and Aden were cousins but raised like siblings by their grandparents who had been killed by the Agents. Lincoln and Sargent Miller assure her that there’d be a place for them at the compound and spoke highly of it as Sargent Miller drove.

Octavia and Raven sat on either side of Clarke in the bed of the truck, watching over her as she slept cuddled between them, her wings keeping all three warm against the wind.

“She’s warm, but not feverish just yet. Lexa would’ve killed us if something happened to her…” Octavia sighed, stroking Clarke’s hair where her head rested in the young warriors lap.

“She was ballsy this time, taking on those Agents like that O. I don’t know what she did but it drew ever Agent in the city to her.” Raven agreed. They both knew Clarke had come close to overexerting herself again, but Clarke Griffin was nothing if not bold and stubborn. The three in the trucks bed were quiet for the rest of the drive, reaching camp just before noon the next day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Than k you to the awesome people who left me comments, you guys rock! Thank you to the rest of you who read and enjoy this, you guys rock too. Just a note, Aden isn't a night blood in this one and I've set up a class system for how the Arc measures mutants but we'll get to that later! I hope everyone liked this chap and I hope you guys will stick around, I hope to have the next up soon! Stay safe my lovelies!  
> \- Avid


	7. Did Somebody Ask for a Bombshell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLOT TWIST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're ready for this.

Lexa stood with Anya at the point she knew the truck would stop at and only her older sisters’ presence kept her from pacing. Lexa was worried, especially after the multiple radio calls they’d gotten the day prior. She knew to expect two new faces to come out of the truck and from the reports she’d gotten the mission had been a success, but none of that stopped her from worrying once she’d heard about Clarke. After almost noon the truck burst through the brush and pulled to a stop near Lexa and Anya. The two watched as Sargent Miller and Monty climbed out of the trucks front seat, followed by Lincoln and two much smaller strangers out of the back seat. Lexa was surprised to see the new comers so young and alone.

“Sargent.” Lexa greeted, extending her arm to him. The man smiled warily and gripped her fore-arm as she did his in return.

“Commander.” He nodded.

“Go to your sons. They’ve been worrying endlessly about you. You’ll report back once everyone is situated again.” Lexa instructed. Sargent Miller nodded gratefully and hurried off, catching Nathan and Bryan in a bear hug as they nearly tackled him to the ground.

“Commander, this is Charlotte and Aden. They’re the two Clarke rescued and promised safe passage.” Lincoln introduced as he moved closer with the two kids following hesitantly behind him.

“Welcome to Polis.” Lexa began with a smile. She was more than happy to bring the two younglings into the compound. She knew how lucky she’d been to have Anya when she was that old. Charlotte was quiet and timid but Aden straightened his posture and met Lexa’s gaze with a nod.

“You’ll be safe here. Come with me and I’ll find you some where to get comfortable after all you’ve been through.” Anya promised, leading them toward the compound but stopping when Aden came to a stop next to Lexa.

“Please make sure Clarke is ok… She looked so tired when we got to the truck…” He pleaded, his green-blue eyes meeting Lexa’s own. She nodded and he seemed relieved and moved to catch up with Anya and Charlotte. Lexa waited until they were out of earshot before turning to Lincoln.

“Where is she?” Lexa asked softly, following as he led here to where Octavia and Raven sat with Clarke in the bed of the truck.

“She’s been asleep since they rejoined us. She’s not burning too badly, I honestly think she’s just physically exhausted.” Octavia reported.

“Thank you for looking after her. Raven, please go with Monty and get to work, I’d like a full report on what we recovered as soon as possible.” Lexa nodded. Lincoln helped Raven out of the truck and she headed off in the direction of the nest.

“Lincoln, Octavia, please take care of the truck, I’ll look after Clarke. After the truck is set you are free to do as you wish, though I’d suggest stopping to see Indra first. She’s been rather worried.” Lexa instructed. The two nodded and Lincoln moved to enter the drivers’ seat as Octavia easily jumped out of the bed of the truck to get to the passenger seat. They waited for Lexa to ease Clarke out of the truck bed and into her arms before driving it away.

“Clarke...” Lexa murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of the slumbering blonde’s head as she brought them back to her dwelling. She tucked Clarke into bed and get her to drink some water before leaving the girl alone to rest. Lexa did a lap around the camp before returning to her home and distracting herself with some of the paper work at her desk. Almost five hours later Lexa woke to a knock at her door, cursing herself for falling asleep.

“Enter.” She called softly.

“Commander.” Raven greeted as she, Monty, and Aden entered the building. Lexa raised an eyebrow at them confused.

“The scamp begged us to bring him with us.” Raven shrugged, ruffling the boy’s hair fondly.

“Did you find something?” Lexa asked. Monty nodded.

“We still have a lot to soft through but we found something you should see Commander.” He began as Raven handed Lexa a manila folder. Lexa looked inside and found a list of names, her eyes widened as she read down the list.

“A lot of these are people here in Polis and people out with the guard.” Lexa stated confused.

“That’s what we noticed too. They’ve noticed these people are missing but they don’t know our locations.” Raven agreed.

“What are these numbers next to each name?” Lexa asked. To her surprise it was Aden who spoke up next.

“It’s the rating system the Arc uses to determine how much of a threat you are or how powerful you are. The higher the number, the more dangerous they deem you and your powers.” He explained easily. Lexa raised her eyebrow again.

“Charlotte and I went to the Arc looking for help when we were smaller… Charlotte’s power is dangerous… she killed people by simply touching them. The Arc’s peopled helped us for a while but then we couldn’t leave… They were able to diminish Charlotte’s powers so that only her hands have retained it but…” Aden sighed, staring at the ground.

“I thought you lived with your grandparents?” Monty asked.

“We did. Someone on the inside helped us escape a year or two ago and we went to the only family we still had. Nana and Grams took us in and took care of us until a week ago when the Agents came… Then Clarke saved us!” Aden continued, lifting his head as he spoke of Clarke. Lexa let a small smile escape her mask at his enthusiasm.

“So what are you then to the Arc?” Lexa asked.

“I’m a class five, hunt name: Dragon.” Aden boasted.

“How high does the scale go?” Raven wondered.

“As far as I know, Class six is the highest and there are very few Class six mutants but they’re as powerful as they are rare.” Aden answered.

“Clarke and I are… We’re the only two Class sixes on the list. And Anya’s a class five like Aden.” Lexa nodded thoughtfully.

“Monty is a class three and I’m a class four.” Raven nodded remembering their numbers from the list.

“Charlotte’s a class four, hunt name: Reaper.” Aden added.

“What’s a hunt name?” Monty asked him confused.

“It’s a code name the Agent’s give their top prey to tell them apart during the chase. Those with higher Classes get more priority during a chase.

“That’s how she did it!” Raven exclaimed, the pieces falling into place in front of her.

“How who did what?” Lexa demanded.

“O said Clarke drew every Agent after us into chasing her. That’s how she did it. She knew if they saw her they’d leave us alone to go for her!” Raven explained.

“S-Sky Princess… They’ve always…” They heard a faint voice try to join in behind them. The four turned to find Clarke pushing herself into a sitting position on the bed.

“Easy Clarkey, you still need to rest.” Raven soothed, limping to her side.

“No way…” Aden gasped, his eyes going wide.

“Aden..?” Monty wondered.

“She’s Sky Princess then you must be Heda.” Aden chattered excitedly, dropping to a kneel in front of Lexa.

“What are you doing?” Lexa asked confused.

“You two are practically legendary! Every other mutant at the arc knew of you from the Agents and the scientists! The Legendary Class six experimentals’ that escaped with Shield!” He hurriedly explained.

“Shield..? You mean Anya?” Lexa wondered.

“No way! Anya’s mean… Hunt name: Shield is a Class five who can copy other mutant’s powers and cause hallucinations! They can shape shift and Rumor has it that they can stop aging at will too!” Aden shook his head.

“Well you’ve just described me perfectly runt.” Anya nodded from the door way.

“A-Anya…” Aden whimpered, shrinking.

“Clarke’s dad and I got her and Lexa out of the Arc when they were small. We had help. Though I didn’t learn who he was until later. Lexa and I’s biological father Gustus, helped Jake get Lexa, Clarke, and I out.” Anya sighed.

“Gustus was the one who helped Char and me too.” Aden told her. Anya only smiled.

“I figured. He wouldn’t leave with us because he wanted to help give any others a fighting chance.” Anya explained.

“L-Lex…” Clarke called weakly. Lexa hurried to the bed, pulling Clarke close to her chest, tucking the blonde’s head under her own. She only now saw how pale the younger girl was.

“I’m here Clarke… What happened?” Lexa soothed.

“I-I drew them away… I thought I could give them the slip… Couldn’t…” Clarke began.

“You’re ok, you got away… You’re here with me.” Lexa purred, knowing the rumble would help calm Clarke.

“Clarke, did you get stung anywhere?” Aden asked worriedly, relieved when Clarke shook her head in response.

“Stung?” Anya asked. The boy nodded.

“Sometimes they’ll shoot you up with something when you get captured. We all called it ‘The Red.’” Aden nodded solemnly.

“Monty and I are going to do some more digging.” Raven announced, wanting to leave the group alone. Monty nodded and followed her out.

“Come on goufa. You and I are leaving too. These two need to be alone.” Anya decided, scooping Aden up and throwing him easily over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her.

“Clarke, you’re really pale… How do you feel?” Lexa asked softly, wrapping her arms more securely around the blonde.

“Tired… L-Lex…” Clarke murmured faintly in reply.

“You should take some nightblood… You need it…” Lexa began slowly. Clarke shook her head furiously.

“I hate… I can’t… I won’t.” She protested furiously, her energy fading quickly. Lexa sighed but didn’t push the issue further, letting Clarke drift off to sleep against her chest.

“Anya, put me down!” Aden protested loudly, beating his fists against her back. Anya ignored him, he was no stronger than Lexa had been at his age and Anya had needed to remove Lexa in a similar fashion more times than she cared to count.

“Fine. Have it your way.” Anya grunted, depositing him on the bed that had been set up in her cabin for him. Aden stayed still on his back for a minute before sitting up and watching as Anya moved around the cabin.

“I’m staying with you?” He asked.

“Yeah. Charlotte has taken a like to Nyko, our healer so she’ll stay with him and train as his apprentice. I think it’ll be a good fit given her power.” Anya nodded.

“She’s always wanted to be a doctor.” Aden agreed.

“Why am I staying with you?” Aden wondered after a while.

“Because I know who you are and you need to be kept safe too.” Anya told him, sinking down onto her bed across the room. He raised an eyebrow at her.

“I knew your father. Quite well.” Anya shrugged.

“I wouldn’t know. I never met him.” Aden sighed staring down at the floor.

“Don’t be too mad at him. If he’d known about you, he would’ve tried to be a part of your life. You’ll have to forgive him, he was busy keeping his other kid safe.” Anya began.

“I have a sibling?! Can I meet them? Are they older than me? Or younger? Where are they? Are they safe? Are they here?” The boy demanded, questions forming in his mind at a million miles an hour.

“Hush. She. Your older sister. Jake was too busy keeping her safe. He didn’t know he had more than one kid.” Anya shushed him.

“Jake… That’s my dad’s name?” Aden asked hopefully. Anya nodded.

“He died protecting your half-sister. Agent’s killed him. I’m sorry.” She explained apologetically. Aden was silent.

“My sister… Is she safe then..? Is she here too?” He asked hesitantly. Anya nodded again.

“You’ve already met her.” Anya smirked as Aden looked at her confused.

“I have..? When? Who..?” He demanded.

“Clarke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoyed that. Thank you for everyone who's commented you guys are great. I hope to have more up soon. Thanks as always for reading.  
> -Avid


	8. Language of the Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen as usual, but it does get a little dirty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SMUT WARNING I'M SORRY I WAS IN A MOOD  
> Just a warning guys, there is a sex scene in this chapter. It isn't too important to the plot so I'll put a bunch of these: ***** at the beginning and end of the scene for those who would like to avoid it.

Aden felt his mouth go dry and Anya sat patiently, waiting for a response.

“Y-You’re joking…” He tried to say.

“Nope. I can have Raven and Monty run a blood test to confirm but you two look too similar to not be somewhat related. Please don’t bring it up to Clarke yet. She needs to recover.” Anya told him. Aden nodded and left the cabin looking for Charlotte.

“Guess I just found those missing hours Jake…” Anya sighed, laying down and putting one arm up over her eyes.

When she was sure Clarke was asleep, Lexa laid Clarke down on her belly and set about tending to the tired girl’s wings. She easily slipped the shirt off Clarke and set it aside. This time she met no resistance as she straddled Clarke’s hips, her hands working out the knots in Clarke’s back before moving slowly to where her wings started. Lexa again used her knee’s to pin them to the mattress to keep them from squirming too much as she massaged out the kinks in the muscles and straightened out any bent feathers she found as she went. The motions caused small moans of pleasure to slip from Clarke as she slumbered. When Lexa finished, Clarke’s wings furled themselves away and the older girl went back to work on Clarke’s back. She smiled as she pressed kisses down Clarke’s spine before moving off her completely.

A hand shot out and grabbed Lexa’s wrist to stop her as she moved away from the bed. Green eyes met a sleepy blue pair.

“I’m here Clarke… What do you need, beautiful?” Lexa purred, moving back to the bed.

“Please don’t leave... I need you… I need…” Clarke whimpered softly, the distress in her voice was instantly picked up on by Lexa, who pulled the blonde into her chest. Lexa froze as she felt fangs brush the skin on her neck.

“Clarke…” Lexa growled softly in warning.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Let me take care of you Lex…” Clarke purred huskily. Lexa squirmed at the shot of heat the husk in Clarke’s voice sent down to her core. She was almost surprised at how quickly Clarke moved behind her, reversing their positions so Lexa was in her lap. She still felt Clarke’s fangs graze the side of her neck while the blonde’s arms snaked around her, one around her hips teasing the hem of her pants while the other went around her chest, slipping under her shirt.

“C-Clarke…” Lexa tried again. She already knew where this was going to end up.

“Lexa.” Was the gentle reply.

“Someone could come in…” Lexa pointed out.

“Let me take care of you pretty girl… Just say yes.” Clarke crooned softly, kissing the shell of Lexa’s ear. The action send a pleasant shiver down Lexa’s spine.

“Yes… God yes… Please…” Lexa whimpered, melting in her arms.

“Good girl. Just relax.” Clarke purred, her hands setting into action. Lexa felt the hand up her shirt duck under her bindings and caress her breasts, tweaking her nipples as the arm around her hips moved down into her underwear, running fingers through her heat before rubbing firm circles over her clit. Lexa squirmed and arced her back at the touch, moaning and gasping.

“Clarke... Please… I need you…” Lexa begged, one of her own hands moving down her body towards Clarke’s. The angry growl against her neck stopped her and she mewled softly as Clarke gave her what she wanted, two fingers sinking deep inside her. Clarke peppered Lexa’s neck with kisses as she sped up her thrusts, adding a third digit to the mix. The moan she got out of Lexa at that caused a pleased purring to erupt from her chest.

“God I’m so close… Please don’t stop…” Lexa begged as she felt her peak draw indefinitely closer. She felt fangs burry themselves deeply into her neck as she fell over the edge of her orgasm, pleasure from it and the venom coursing through her body together. A hand flew to the back of Clarke’s head, fingers tangling in soft blonde curls as Clarke drank. The hand in Lexa’s panties slowed to help draw out as much of her orgasm as possible before stopping all together and withdrawing, both of Clarke’s arms wrapping gently around her midsection. As Lexa came down from one of her highs she noticed that Clarke’s wings wrapped around them as if keeping them safely away from the outside world. The purr still rumbling from Clarke’s chest and the bliss she still felt overwhelmed by, easily drew Lexa to sleep, her body going limp against Clarke’s front. The blonde held her up until she had finished. Clarke pulled away, tucking Lexa into bed and then fled the cabin. She needed to be alone.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Clarke ran through the compound, finally getting stopped by Raven and Octavia just outside the Nest.

“Clarke are o… HOLY SHIT IS THAT BLOOD?!” Octavia exclaimed, alarmed.

“Shush O. Come here Clarkey… Come inside.” Raven scolded, putting an arm around the dazed girl’s shoulder to lead her inside. Octavia followed behind them, confused.

“Over here, let’s get you cleaned up…” Raven told her softly, leading Clarke over to the kitchen sink.

“O, go to my room and grab a shirt. One of the big baggy T’s.” Raven instructed as she grabbed a rag and wet it with warm water. She wrung it out until it was damp before gently beginning to wipe the drying blood from Clarke’s mouth. She wasn’t surprised at the black color of it, she’d found Clarke and Lexa’s files in the time since she and Monty had left the Commanders cabin. Octavia returned with the shirt Raven had asked for as Raven tucked the rag away. Clarke was quiet and looked lost as Raven helped her into the shirt before leading her to the king sized bed in the mechanics room.

“Bed Clarke.” Raven told her firmly. She saw Clarke hesitate.

“I’ll lay with you, but you have to get into bed first.” Raven promised. Clarke still stayed where she was unsure and Raven sighed. Raven climbed into the bed and made herself comfortable.

“Come here Clarkey.” Raven called softly. Clarke moved and laid next to Raven, tucked timidly into her side.

“You’re ok. Rest.” Raven soothed. It was only five minutes before Clarke was deeply asleep. Raven slowly moved away, tucking a blanket around her sleeping friend. She wordlessly led Octavia from the room and closed the door slowly behind them. She led Octavia back to the living room, warning Monty and Jasper to steer clear of her room unless it was an emergency.

“What the hell?” Octavia demanded finally.

“I got Clarke and Lexa’s files.” Raven began.

“Files? From where?” Octavia asked.

“The arc. They-” Raven tried to explain.

“Were made for each other, I know they told us.” Octavia cut her off, rolling her eyes.

“Not in the way you’d expect. Clarke’s life depends on Lexa. If they’re together Clarke’s powers can take the excess energy Lexa gives off but if they’re apart then the quickest way for Clarke to recover is blood. Lexa’s blood.” Raven started again. Octavia looked at her wide eyed.

“Y-You mean like a vampire..?” Octavia demanded.

“Yes and no. But that’s why Clarke had blood on her mouth. I don’t know why she was topless… Or running through Polis like that… But yeah. I think something might’ve spooked her after she was done with Lexa so she ran.” Raven noted thoughtfully. Octavia watched her silently.

“Anyway, don’t bring it up to Clarke… She’ll bring it up when she’s ready to deal with it. For now I’ll just let her sleep and look after her until Lexa or Anya comes around looking for her.” Raven said finally. Octavia nodded and stayed silent as Raven moved to face her computer and set back to work, her fingers flying quickly over the key boards.

Lexa woke up sometime later to Anya shaking her shoulders.

“Lexa! Lex, where’s Clarke?” Anya asked.

“Clarke…? She’s right…” Lexa fell silent as she felt around the empty bed. Clarke was nowhere to be found.

“I don’t know… She was right here…” Lexa whimpered.

“Ok. It’s ok. She’s probably still around Polis somewhere, I’ll go take Aden and look ok?” Anya soothed, running a hand through her hair. She’d known something was up as soon as she’d come in to find Lexa sleeping alone.

“You’re ok… Calm down. Clarke’s probably fine. It’s ok.” Anya comforted gently, pulling Lexa close to her. When the Commander was asleep again, Anya tucked her back in and moved to the door nodding to Aden who followed her.

“We need to find your sister. Now.” Anya ordered. Aden nodded and kept close to her, eyes scanning the camp.

“Indra!” Anya called to the dark skinned warrior.

“Anya? What’s wrong?” Indra asked.

“Have you seen Clarke?” Aden asked. Indra shook her head uttering an apology.

“It’s ok. But if you do see her, let me know.” Anya sighed and they moved on.

“Let’s try the Nest.” Anya decided, smirking at Aden’s confused look.

“It’s where Raven and the other tech Monty live.” She told him briefly as they moved to enter the building they spoke of.

“Raven.” Anya greeted the mechanic, who had paused from her decoding to stretch out in her chair.

“Hey. Anya. It’s Aden right?” Raven asked. Aden nodded and Raven smiled.

“What can I do for you two?” Raven wondered, but she already had a hunch.

“We’re looking for Clarke, she seems to have disappeared.” Anya replied.

“She’s sleeping in my room right now. O and I stopped her when she ran by here. She’s ok I think. She had Lexa’s black blood on her face.” Raven sighed.

“How do you know it was Lexa’s?” Anya asked, bristling slightly.

“I found their files from the Arc’s records. It’s cool, don’t worry.” Raven admitted, holding her hands up in surrender. Anya relaxed.

“I’m going to take her back to Lexa.” The older girl said firmly. Raven nodded and rose from her chair with a groan.

“I’ll take you to her.” Raven decided, leading the way. Clarke was still asleep when the trio quietly entered the room. Anya easily scooped the limp blonde up in her arms and murmured a quiet thanks to Raven as she and Aden left the nest. Halfway across the polis, Clarke began to stir.

“Shh… You’re ok.” Anya soothed, slowing her pace to pay attention to Clarke. She was shocked at the ferocity the blonde exhibited as she broke free of Anya’s hold and ran, her invisibility flickering like a dying light bulb as she did.

“Fuck.” Anya growled as Lexa came and joined them.

“We just had her Lex…” Anya muttered apologetically.

“I know… I think she sensed me…” Lexa replied sadly.

“Why would she flee like this then?” Anya wondered.

“We need to go after her.” Aden reminded. The two older girls nodded and they hurried after Clarke, following her deep into the woods, away from Polis.

“ _Gonot raun.” Go away._ Clarke called back to them, putting a rippling force field between the three of them and herself as she topped to catch her breath.

“What..?” Anya asked confused. Aden’s eyes widened as he recognized the words.

“ _Chil au… Chil… Nou trip raun… Nou get yu daun Klark…” Calm down… Calm… Don’t freak out… Don’t worry Clarke…_ Aden soothed and it was Clarkes turn to be surprised.

“ _Ha..?” How..?_ Clarke asked softly, moving closer to him.

“ _Ai sis…” My sister…_ Aden moved as close to the field as he could and sat down. Clarke hurried over to him, the field moving as she did, keeping Anya and Lexa away from him too. She pulled him close and cried. Aden waited patiently, murmuring gentle words in trig until she was calm enough for him to convince to put her shields down.

“ _Gonasleng, beja.” English, please._ Aden said finally.

“ _Sha…” Yes…_ Clarke nodded, letting him bring Lexa and Anya closer to join them.

“Clarke…” Lexa whimpered softly.

“I’m sorry…” Clarke murmured, unable to look at her.

“Clarke… Look at me… Please pretty girl…” Lexa begged, sitting next to her. She gently pulled Clarke’s chin up, meeting little resistance until teary blue met concerned green.

“I’m sorry… I’m a monster…” Clarke whimpered, trying to pull her chin away. Lexa held her firmly.

“No. you aren’t a monster. The people that made us like this, they’re the monsters Clarke.” Lexa promised, gently kissing her nose. Clarke reached her arms out for Lexa who gladly scooped her up and held her close, rising to walk back. Anya and Aden stood as well and they walked.

“ _Kamp raun Aiden…”_ _Stay close, Aden._ Clarke mumbled looking sleepily at him.

“ _Riden, Klark… Ron yu op bida riden.” Sleep Clarke… Get some sleep._ Aden soothed.

“Thank you Aden.” Lexa nodded gratefully as they walked. Clarke had drifted back off to sleep against her chest.

“What language was that you two were speaking?” Anya asked as their walk continued.

“It’s called Tridgedasleng, or language of the beasts. I heard Clarke speak it when she saved us so I figured she had to be like me. Especially when you told me we were related.” Aden shrugged.

“Like you how?” Lexa joined in.

“With a voice. My dragon, Fiend. He speaks it. I only hear from him when we’re in trouble.” Aden explained.

“That sounds like Clarke’s Griffin… But I thought the Arc programmed Griffin…” Anya said thoughtfully.

“How long have you known of Fiend?” Lexa asked.

“He’s been here since my powers manifested, before Char and I sought out the Arc. But he doesn’t come out often so don’t worry. Why?” Aden asked in return. Lexa shook her head. She and Anya had a lot on their minds now. They’d always thought that Griffin was a byproduct of the Arc.

‘ _Maybe it’s more about Jake… The only thing they have in common is his genes…’_ Anya puzzled mentally, broadcasting her thought to Lexa who nodded. They stopped walking when Clarke began squirm, whimpering in discomfort.

“Shh… What’s wrong Clarke?” Lexa asked softly. Aden chuckled.

“What?” Anya asked getting irritated.

“You’re holding her wrong. That’s why she’s squirming. She doesn’t want to be carried like that. Sit down and let her readjust Lexa.” Aden suggested. Lexa nodded and let Clarke move the way she wanted to. When Lexa rose to her feet again, Clarke’s legs were wrapped around her hips and her arms were around Lexa’s shoulders, her head resting in the crook of Lexa’s neck. Lexa kept her arms firmly under Clarke’s bottom, helping hold the sleeping blonde up. Clarke purred contently as they continued walking.

“There’s no way. How in the hell did you know that one?” Anya demanded.

“Telepathy. She told me.” Aden grinned. Anya shook her head and the remainder of the walk was silent as they reached Polis again. Aden and Anya followed Lexa to her cabin, staying outside to guard the door as Lexa disappeared inside with Clarke. She tucked them both into bed and got comfortable, praying to whatever god there was, that Clarke would still be by her side when she woke up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I hope the smut scene didn't ruin this chapter for some of you, but I felt it necessary. I hope you enjoyed the rest of the chapter regardless and thank you as always for reading. To all of the lovely people who leave me comments, thank you so much, you guys have no idea how often hearing from you and reading your comments really makes my day so please keep it up... Stay tuned I'll try to update asap.  
> \- Avid


	9. I am become death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke murderizes a bunch of Agents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> THERES KINDA ALOT OF KILLING IN THIS CHAPTER, I'm SORRY

This time, the universe seemed to be in her court as when she woke, Clarke was still curled into her side sleeping peacefully. Lexa sighed contently and remained where she was. Clarke slept for most of the day, not noticing when Anya or Aden would trade places with Lexa so the Commander could still get things done during the day.

“Commander! Agents! They’re in the woods!” A patrol called out, bursting into camp. Lexa hurried out of her cabin with Anya and Aden on her heels.

“Lincoln, release the wolves! Octavia, distract and surround them! Bryan, run as her back up but do not engage! Miller! Sargent Miller! Get the rifles and find a good vantage point I want them dead as a doornail! Fox, I want you and your speed to observe and report back every two minutes!” Lexa ordered and the compound hurried into motion, everyone rushing off to do as they’d been told. What the three on the balcony didn’t know was that Clarke had come too at the first shouts. She snuck up on Lexa first, biting her for a few seconds before making her presence known as Anya moved to keep Lexa upright.

“Clarke…” Anya growled.

“She’s fine. Just high. I’m going.” Clarke said shortly in response. When Anya opened her mouth to protest in Lexa’s stead, Clarke gently took the older sisters hand, pressing it to her cheek and softly kissing Anya’s palm. The elders eyes widened in surprise, caught off guard before Clarke bit into her wrist, holding the bite for almost ten seconds. Anya staggered back, relying on the wall of the cabin to keep her upright as the venom coursed through her. Aden looked at Clarke fearfully.

“I won’t hurt you. Keep them safe… They’ll be fine in about twenty minutes.” Clarke assured him before taking off over the trees. She descended on the Agents quicker than any of the group Lexa had assigned could react. There were ten in total. Octavia had confined them in a large clearing and they scanned the tree’s fearfully, guns ready. Clarke dove, landing in the middle of where they had clustered, the force of her landing throwing them backwards. The first two rushed at her and Clarke easily threw up a field, launching them backwards further. She leapt at one while he was on his back and tore messily into his neck, letting him bleed out at her feet. The second she leapt onto his shoulders as he was rising and snapped his neck, riding him into the ground. The remaining eight eyed her warily, giving her space as they tried to figure out a course of attack. Three of them all flew at her at once, not expecting for her to shrink. Becoming a blonde lynx, she swatted at them with her claws, catching one on the back of his calf. She targeted him first, swiping at his legs until they couldn’t hold him up any longer. She tore his throat out with her sharp teeth, his screaming dulling to a sickening gurgling sound as he choked on his own blood. She grew into a large black panther and stalked the other two of the trio, their fates the same as the first of their number.

The remaining five watched in horror as she returned to her human form again. They lifted their guns and fired shot after shot off at her, their terror rising as the bullets bounced off an unseen force three inches from her skin. Clarke advanced on the men mercilessly, taking them down one after the other in the most brutal ways she could execute. From the tree-line, Octavia felt sick to her stomach as she recognized the moves Clarke used to fight as ones Octavia herself had shown her. Finally only one stood but Clarke hesitated.

“B-Bellamy..?” She asked confused. Bellamy snarled, zipping around her and catching her off guard at the use of his super speed. Her picked Clarke up and threw her against a tree, ignoring the loud crack as she landed incorrectly on one of her wings. Octavia burst into the clearing and got a lucky strike in with the butt of her gun. He crumpled to the forest floor unconscious. Octavia restrained and blindfolded him before turning her attention to Clarke who whimpered in immense pain. Octavia felt nausea threaten to make her lose her lunch at the sight of bones poking through various points on both of Clarke’s wings. Blood was trickling from them and pooling around the blonde from various wounds from the other Agents.

“O… Raven... Lincoln… A rover… Drive away… From Polis…” Clarke gasped, her blue eyes glassy as the blood loss made her dizzy.

“Clarke… Shh… Helps coming… You shouldn’t have come… We had it.” Octavia tried to silence her.

“Go… You need to…” Clarke tried again urgently. Octavia was alarmed as Clarke pushed to her feet, swaying unsteadily. As she went to reach of the blonde, Octavia found a field in her way creating a rippling bubble around Clarke.

“Clarke…” Octavia pleaded desperately.

“GO!” Clarke snarled, her notes of her voice shook as Lexa’s did when she used her powers. Octavia rushed away, having no choice as her body moved. Clarke slowly shuffled away from the clearing in the opposite direction of Polis, mumbling softly to herself.

“Commander! Somethings happened!” Fox reported hurriedly.

“What is it?” Lexa demanded. She and Anya had just recovered from Clarke’s venom.

“Clarke… Sh-She killed them all… Except one… Bellamy… There was so much blood…” Fox shivered. “She’s badly wounded but took off in the direction opposite here… She’s got a shield up… She forced Octavia away. Commander Clarke is not well…”

Lexa nodded, dismissing the girl.

“Lexa… What happened to her…?” Anya asked slowly.

“Send for Nyko and call for a Rover, we need to get to her.” Lexa ordered, ignoring the question she’d been asked. Anya nodded and hurried away. Five minutes later the four began their drive to the clearing, getting out of the Rover.

“Oh god… Anya, blind Aden...” Lexa ordered. Aden protested as Anya did as Lexa suggested. Blood stained the clearing, pooling around the mangled bodies of the Agents. Some of it painted the trees around the clearing and Lexa felt sick to her stomach.

“C-Clarke did this..?” Anya asked, looking as nauseous as Lexa felt.

“Did what? Please? I can’t see!” Aden protested.

“Trust me buddy… You don’t want to see this.” Anya promised. Aden hesitated at the fear in Anya’s voice. They quickly moved away from the clearing, following the trail of blood into the trees away from Polis. Once they were far enough away from the gruesome scene, Anya let Aden see again and everyone was silent. Lexa followed the trail, unable to tell if the blood was Clarke’s. She hoped it wasn’t. As they got closer to the bloods source, the four nearly stopped in their tracks. Lexa felt her heart break at the sight of Clarke.

The blonde’s hair was matted and darkened with blood. Her wings hung limply from her spine and bones stuck painfully out of them at the joints. Dark blood dyed the feathers nearly black. Clarke walked slowly, limping almost. She whimpered in distress every few steps and mumbled nonsense to herself, not stopping. The group slowly approached her, not wanting to spook the poor girl.

“Clarke..?” Lexa called softly. To their surprise and alarm, there was no reaction from Clarke. She kept walking as if she couldn’t hear them.

“Blind her..?” Aden suggested. Anya nodded and did just that but Clarke kept moving, undeterred. Anya stood back stumped. That always worked. Lexa moved in front of the blonde but was stopped by a rippling force field. Clarke stopped and looked up, her eyes distant and lost. Blood was drying around her mouth and it had dripped down her chest as well, painting nearly her entire front red.

“Oh Clarke…” Lexa sighed. They could do nothing with Clarke’s shield up, so they let her walk, trailing along not far behind her the entire way. Finally she stopped, standing at the edge of a small lake. The group behind her watched cautiously, caught off guard as the blonde screamed. It was a noise unlike any they’d heard. Clarke’s scream was deafening and anguished, becoming a wave that raced across the water and decimated the leaves of the trees on that side. When it stopped, Clarke crumpled to the ground, her field flickering briefly before dissipating completely. Aden leapt into the air curiously to see the tree damage and hurried back down to the ground amazed.

“That goes back at least fifty feet.” He reported. Nyko and Lexa had rushed to Clarke’s side. Lexa kept Clarke on her stomach as Nyko tended to her wings, healing them carefully with his touch. Both were amazed that Clarke was still even conscious at the moment, or even still breathing. The blonde sobbed softly, her body trembling weakly. When Nyko finished with Clarke’s wings and set them down gently, they quivered against the girls back. Lexa stroked Clarke’s hair trying to soothe her as Nyko checked the rest of her back and sides, healing her twisted ankle and mean looking gash across her ribs.

“We need to turn her over so I can check her stomach.” Nyko told Lexa softly. The commander nodded and with Anya and Aden’s assistance they were able to gently move Clarke onto her back. Nyko was relieved to find that most of the blood on Clarke’s front was not her own.

“She’s lost a lot of blood Heda… She shouldn’t be awake right now. She’s lucky to still even be alive.” Nyko reported.

“I’ll call for a Rover Lex.” Anya suggested.

“Don’t. She’ll fight back. Clarke will feel trapped in a Rover.” Aden shook his head. The three looked to Lexa for guidance.

“Aden, come here. What’s she saying?” Lexa asked softly. Aden moved over to listen.

“ _Ripa… Ai frag* emo op… Wuskripa… Frag ai op…_ ” _Murderer… I killed them all… Monster… Kill me…_ Clarke whimpered faintly. Aden gasped in shock.

“ _Nowe! Sen ai op. Yu laik gona. Yu laik ai sis. Ste yuj, yu gonplei nou ste odon.” Never! Listen to me. You are a warrior. You are my sister. Stay/Be* strong, your fight is not over._ Aden growled firmly.

“ _Ai sou noun a shil emo op… Ai flosh klin…” I can’t protect them… I destroy…_ Clarke mumbled in response.

“ _Nou, em pleni! Yu ste laksen, riden. Ai sou na breik yu au kom hir, you.” No, enough! You are injured, sleep. I swear I’ll get you out of here._ Aden promised. Clarke fell silent as her eyes drooped closed, her head falling to the side.

“What did she say?” Lexa asked slowly.

“She wants to die for killing those men. She thinks she can’t protect us. She thinks she’s a monster. I told her to rest because she’s hurt and promised to get her out of here.” Aden sighed in English. Lexa scooped Clarke up in her arms, cradling the girl gingerly against her chest. Clarke whimpered in discomfort as soon as the first step was taken. With Aden’s help, Lexa readjusted to carry Clarke as she had before. Clarke was silent as they walked back to Polis, still passed out in Lexa’s arms. They stopped every time she started to stir, Lexa rubbing soothing patterns on her back while Aden spoke soft words of comfort and reassurances of her safety in trig until she stilled and quieted again. When they reached the clearing, Anya didn’t blind Aden this time. His face paled and he vomited into the bushes. Anya rubbed his back, apologizing. When Aden was ok again, Anya blinded him and guided him along behind Lexa with an arm around his shoulders. Nyko took the still parked Rover back to Polis, leaving the four alone.

When they returned, Anya led them to Lexa’s cabin and sealed the door behind them.

“She’s burning worse than I’ve ever seen…” Lexa told Anya.

“Let her rest for a bit to see if that takes the fever down. If it’s not down a bit in the next six or so hours, you’ll have to sustain her.” Anya decided. Lexa nodded and set Clarke down on her back on the bed. She cut Clarke out of the bloody clothes, making a mental note to have the scraps burned. Anya wet two rags and brought them over, folding one up neatly to place over Clarke’s forehead for the fever, after handing the second to Lexa. Lexa understood and gently began cleaning the blood of Clarke’s chin and front. Aden sat near Clarke’s head, stroking her hair gently while the other two worked, not wanting to get in their way.

“Aden, you should get some sleep too. It’s been a long day.” Anya suggested gently. Aden nodded rising from his place on the bed.

“ _Ste yuj ai sis…” Be strong my sister…_ He murmured softly, picking up one of Clarke’s hands and placing a faint kiss on her knuckles. He set her hand back on the bed before turning to leave.

“What did you say just then?” Lexa asked him softly.

“I told her to be strong. Be strong because she’s my sister.” Aden replied before ducking out of the cabin. Anya moved to guard the door while Lexa took up Aden’s spot and stroked Clarke’s hair. It was the only thing she could do to keep herself calm. The entire cabin was silent as they waited, hoping the fever would go down on its own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frag*: Frag is kill but I couldn't find killed so I used it loosely to mean killed, as in she killed them.  
> Stay/Be*: Ste yuj from what I understand can either mean stay strong or be strong. the reason I starred it is because in that instance I couldn't decide wither I wanted it to mean stay or be that time so I guess just pick whichever you think sounds better.
> 
> Hey guys, sorry for the trig notes but I felt them necessary! I know this chapter gets a bit dark but I hope you enjoyed it. I got more comments from you lovely people and I'm so glad. Please keep them coming, You guys are so great, you make me think by asking questions the way you have been and the encouragement for this story is phenomenal, I didn't expect so many of you guys to take to this so quickly! Thank you so much as always for reading and stay safe my lovelies!  
> \- Avid


	10. Together We'll Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> BLOOD N STUFF SORRY  
> PROCEED

“It’s not going down that much Lex…” Anya sighed after checking on Clarke for the fourth time since their return.

“It’s only been four hours…” Lexa replied weakly.

“I know but the pattern doesn’t seem like it’s going to drop too much more than it has.” Anya pointed out. Lexa sighed.

“What do you what to do about Bellamy?” Anya asked, changing the subject.

“What?” Lexa asked confused.

“Bellamy Blake. He was the only Agent Clarke didn’t kill. She toned Octavia into taking Lincoln and Raven and a Rover with Bellamy up to the old fort. What do you want to do?” Anya explained, rephrasing her question.

“Clarke must’ve had a plan… Sent some guards and resources for now… We’ll have to wait for Clarke to explain what she was doing. See if Monty can’t find anything from the Arc files on Agents.” Lexa ordered. Anya nodded and left to relay it down the chain of command. Lexa rose from her position and sealed the door, moving back to the bed. She pulled Clarke into her arms and moved her hair aside, exposing her neck. Lexa took a deep breath before taking her knife and cutting jaggedly along her jugular, not surprised as Clarke latched onto the wound almost instantly. She held Clarke tightly to her, waiting for the dizziness to set in. When the flow began to stop as the wound tried to close itself, Lexa gasped at the prick of Clarke’s elongated canines. She whined softly, pulling Clarke tighter against her as she tilted her neck to the side allowing the blonde a better angle.

The first think Clarke became aware of was the warm flow of blood down her throat and the comforting heat of flesh around her fangs. The next was the warm body flush against her and she held on to it, moving into a more stable position to feed. After that, the ragged panting and weak whimpers from Lexa caused alarms to course through Clarke, shaking her brain into action.

‘ _L-Lexa..? No… What am I doing..?’_ She wondered mentally, starting to pull away.

_‘Feed. Sustain yourself. Live.’_ Another part of her protested, causing her to pause.

‘ _No… Lexa… This is Lexa, I’m going to kill her if I don’t stop!’_ She growled mentally. Clarke instantly released the bite, kissing the bruised skin of Lexa’s neck. She was scared of how pale the girl was. She whimpered at the silence of the older girl. Glassy green-eyes stayed half open and the only way Clarke could even tell she was still alive was by the shallow panting that rattled Lexa’s form.

‘ _Oh god no… Please god no… Don’t die… Don’t be dead... Please!’_ Clarke screamed mentally. She pulled Lexa against her, kissing her desperately, willing her to take the energy back for herself.

‘ _I take it back… Please Lexa take it back… Take it back I give it back… Please...’_ Clarke pleaded, pulling away as her breath choked into sobs. She stumbled from the bed and staggered to the door, throwing it open and search desperately for Anya. By a stroke of fate, she crashed into the older sister on the way down the stairs.

“Clarke…? What happened, what’s wrong?” Anya asked gently, seeing the youngers’ distress.

“L-Lexa… God please… Help... Help Lexa… Please… Anya please… I think I killed her... Y-You need to…” Clarke sobbed desperately. Anya’s eyes widened and she raced past Clarke, calling for Nyko and Charlotte. The two healers ran past Clarke, who tucked herself into the railing, shaking with sobs. She felt sick at the thought of what she might’ve done and leaned over, expelling what was left of the black blood in her stomach. She heaved until there was nothing left and curled up in a shivering heap.

‘ _I’m a m-monster… All I do is kill… Why would you make me like this…?’_ She screamed mentally.

“I c-can’t do th-this anymore… I can’t…” She sobbed. Clarke reached into her mouth and with as much effort as she could ripped her canines from her jaw, ignoring the pain it caused as she dropped the two teeth in front of her. Clarke howled in dismay as she felt them start to grow back not more than thirty seconds later.

“Clarke! Jesus Christ! Clarke!” A voice called loudly, firm arms wrapping around her, pinning her arms to her torso as she howled and sobbed.

“Clarke!” The voice called again. It was Anya.

‘ _You killed her.’_ The voice in her head echoed in Anya’s voice.

“Clarke, calm down. Lexa ok. She’s going to be ok.” Anya soothed.

‘ _She’s lying. Lexa’s dead. You killed her.’_ The voice whispered.

“Fuck. Nyko, she’s not responding, she’s not here.” Clarke heard Anya’s voice in the distance. There was a hiss and Clarke growled angrily as she felt a sharp prick in her neck, whipping around with a vexed hiss as things suddenly sharpened back into focus.

“There you are. Easy blondie. Easy.” Anya murmured calmly. Clarke’s eyes darted around the room, figuring out where she was. Anya was a few shade’s paler than usual, she noted as well. Clarke scooted back, catching her breath. Anya stayed crouching where she was, watching Clarke carefully.

“Clarke…” A voice called weakly from across the space. Clarke bristled as she recognized it. She closed her eyes and heard unsteady footsteps move closer.

“Clarke.” The voice was closer now but still just as soft.

“No no no. I can’t do this. I can’t, Lexa. I’m going to end up killing you and I can’t deal with that… I can’t do this.” Clarke shook her head and scooted backwards until her spine was against a wall. She threw a barrier up as she heard the footsteps move closer still.

“Clarke… Please… Put the field down… Let me in… I’m here. You’re ok. We’ll be ok.” Lexa soothed. Clarke shook her head again and curled up in a ball with her back still against the smooth wall.

“Clarke… Please… Listen to me baby…” Lexa pleaded gently. It broke her heart to see the girl she loves like this. Another head shake.

“Please… Please just let me in… We’ll get through this… Together…” Lexa begged, letting the persuasive notes in her voice out more. Clarke shook her head again but Lexa didn’t miss how the field flickered briefly. Clarke was cracking.

“Please… I love you so much Clarke… Let me in… Let me help you… We can do this.” Lexa tried again, desperate this time. Clarke shook her head again, tears pouring silently down her cheeks, but the field flickered into nothing and Lexa cautiously moved closer. She moved to sit right in front of the blonde whose blue eyes were still tightly closed as she rocked back and forth slightly.

“Clarke… Hey… Look at me…” Lexa soothed, bringing her palms up to gently cup the girl’s cheeks, thumbs gently wiping away tears. She took a deep breath as she felt Clarke tremble at the touch.

“Look at me beautiful… Come on… I’m right here… Look at me Clarke.” Lexa pleaded. Slowly, teary blue eyes fluttered open to meet warm green.

“That’s it… Hey… Everything’s ok.” Lexa smiled gently. She pulled the blonde into a soft kiss, before pulling away for a few seconds only to move back into another kiss, this one slightly less gentle. She heard Clarke release the ghost of moan as she deepened it before pulling away again, resting her forehead against Clarke’s to let her recover.

“I’m here… I love you Clarke… We’ll be ok. We’ll figure this out.” Lexa soothed. She felt Clarke moved out of the ball she’d curled herself into and instead cling to the front of Lexa’s shirt.

“I love you too…” Clarke whispered. Lexa smiled and held her close until every last sniffle and tear was gone.

“You’re ok.” Lexa promised, feeling Clarke nod against her chest at the statement.

“Good girl… What did you plan on doing with Bellamy Blake?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the short chapter and sorry for the darkness but I've been in a mood all day and this is how I got it out. Next chapter will be more interesting and plot based. Thanks as always for reading and thanks to everyone who left comments. Hope you enjoy,  
> \- Avid


	11. Griffin Vs The Woman In The Red Dress, Round One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke breaks some things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****TRIGGER WARNING*****  
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A TORTURE SCENE THAT INVOLVES THE BREAKING OF BONES. IF YOU KNOW YOU WILL BE TRIGGERED BY THIS, LEAVE A COMMENT OR MESSAGE ME AND I'LL GIVE YOU A LESSER OVER VEIW SO YOU DON'T MISS THE PLOT POINTS. PLEASE BE SAFE  
> \- Avid

Clarke hesitated to answer. In her mentally addled state, she’d had the hint of a plan.

“Tie him up… Get him secured… Away… Crack at him for information… Bell wouldn’t become an Agent willingly… They did something to him. If we figure out what, we can undo the agents.” Clarke explained as the pieces began to fall into place.

“W-we don’t know that for sure. We don’t know if what you want to do can even be done.” Anya began but Lexa waved her quiet.

“It could be worth a shot. We can head there now if you’re ready. We set them up at the old fort.” Lexa suggested.

“She needs to sleep first.” A new voice entered the conversation.

“Aden…” Clarke mumbled, seeing her younger brother standing near Anya with his arms firmly crossed over his chest.

“No. You push yourself too hard you need to rest. Now.” He growled.

“I’ll make sure she does, we’ll leave for the fort tomorrow. Anya, send Fox to tell them we’ll join them soon. Nyko prepare what you need, you’ll be accompanying us, it might get bloody and we don’t want to kill him yet.” Lexa ordered. Aden and the other two nodded as the cabin became nearly empty again.

“Come Clarke… Let get you cleaned up so you can rest.” Lexa purred. Clarke let herself be pulled to her feet and led about the cabin. She waited quietly while Lexa turned on the shower and grabbed some towels for her.

“Come on beautiful, the water will help you heal.” Lexa soothed. Clarke nodded and slipped out of her clothes and moved to stand under the water. She bit her lip when at first the water ran off her with a dark red color from her hair. Lexa was patient and guided her throughout the shower, sitting on the cover of the toilet. When Clarke was clean, she helped dry her off and gave her some soft pajama’s to change into before leading her back to bed. Lexa laid with her, waiting patiently for the blonde to fall asleep before drifting off herself.

Clarke woke the next morning to Lexa watching her.

“That’s not creepy at all…” She mumbled sleepily but smiling at Lexa’s laugh.

“You’re so cute.” Lexa purred, peppering her face with kisses, ignoring the sleepy protests of affection from the younger. Finally they got out of bed and Lexa made sure that Clarke ate some form of breakfast before they left the cabin to rally the troops. Around noon, Lexa, Clarke, Nyko, and Aden all piled into a Rover and drove for two hours out to the old fort. The fort was a building made in parts of steel and stone from some lost time of the past. They parked next to the other Rover and ventured inside. Lincoln greeted them and led the way through the maze of a building.

“Commander.” Raven bowed her head in greeting.

“Any progress? What measures were taken?” Lexa asked.

“We blind folded, gaged, ear muffed, and hogtied him to a metal chair. Raven put some sort of collar on him to block the transmission signal from a gps tracker chip in Bells neck on the ride here. We drove in random patterns before coming her to fuck with the gps.” Octavia explained warily.

“O…” Clarke began.

“I know, I know. Thank you for not killing him…” Octavia shrugged her off.

“You ok Clarke? I heard it fucked you up… What happened with the Agents Bell was with.’” Raven asked gently, putting a soft hand on Clarke’s should.

“I was… I am… But I’m working on it Rae.” Clarke nodded with a small smile. Raven gave her a small grin in return and pulled her into a firm hug.

“I’m here too. I know you have Lex and Ayna and even the mini Griff now but I’m always here for you too Clarkey. If you need me I will always be here.” Raven whispered in her ear. Clarke nodded against her shoulder with a quiet thanks and Raven let her go.

“Holy fuck Clarke! What the hell did you do to your fucking teeth?!” Octavia exclaimed loudly, seeing Clarke’s half-way grown canine teeth.

“O.” Raven scolded, noticing as Clarke shrank, uncomfortable or maybe ashamed. Raven honestly couldn’t tell. She knew the blonde would talk about when she was ready.

“S-sorry…” Octavia mumbled under a combined glare from Lexa, Raven, and Aden.

“Let go see Bell.” Raven suggested, leading them to a thick metal door and unlocking it. Bellamy was indeed well restrained as they stepped into the room, the door clicking locked behind them as Aden and Lincoln waited outside it to open it again. Octavia slipped the ear muffs off first, followed by the blindfold and then the gag. Bellamy blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light of the room.

‘ _Octavia Blake. Class II. Threat level, moderate. Subdue-able, not in current condition. Raven Reyes. Class IV. Threat level, low. Subdue-able, not in current condition. Nyko Veil. Class unknown. Threat level, unknown. Subdue-able, not in current condition. Further analysis required. Alexandria Woods. Hunt name, Heda. Class VI. Threat level, high. Subdue-able, not in current condition or without back up. Do not engage. Clarke Griffin. Hunt name, Sky Princess. Class VIII. Threat level, very high. Subdue-able, not in current condition or without sufficient back up. Do not engage under any circumstances.’_ The analysis read in his mind as the woman in the red dress walked around each of people in question.

“Bellamy. You’re alive. I thought you were dead. After my dad…” Clarke began, pausing.

‘ _Confusion? Genuine. Processing… Clarke Griffin, genetic child of former Arc council member Jacob Griffin, deceased, and current council member Abigale Griffin.’_ An analysis explained as the woman watched Clarke.

“Now you’re an Agent. What happened Bell? I thought you wanted to protect Octavia.” Clarke sighed.

“I did. I do.” Bellamy answered in a low voice.

“Answer my question Bellamy. What happened?” Clarke asked again.

‘ _Remain silent.’_ The woman instructed. Bellamy gave a small nod.

“What was that?” Lexa asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Yeah he does that. He talks to no one we can see. They might’ve given him some sort of brain damage that causes hallucinations but we’re not sure.” Raven explained with a shrug.

“We can do this the easy way, or the hard way Bellamy. This is the last time I’ll be asking nicely.” Clarke warned with a growl.

’ _She wouldn’t.’_ The woman smirked.

“Clarke-” Lexa began.

“Speak.” Clarke cut her off calmly. At the boys continued silence, she punched him in the cheek as hard as she could. Clarke tried not to be satisfied as his head snapped to the side from the blow.

_‘Damage report, bruised cheekbone. Hostility Level rising. Proceed with caution.’_

“Nothing? Well good. Let’s make this fun then.” Clarke crooned, circling him.

‘ _Ai na rip of steiks-de kom yu joken klaka, kwelen skat.’ I will tear the meat off your fucking bones, weak boy._ The Griffin purred in Clarke’s mind.

“ _Meika* fostiam?” Hands first?_ Clarke wondered, not realizing she’d spoken out loud.

‘ _Sha._ ’ _Yes._ The Griffin crowed its approval.

“ _Zo’n te’z’on fos den._ ” _We’ll take this one first then._ Clarke decided, untying Bellamy’s right hand.

C-Clarke… What are you-?” Lexa tried again.

“Speak.” Clarke ordered calmly, ignoring her. When she was met with silence, she pulled his index finger back until it snapped with a sickening crack and he cried out in pain.

“I’ll say it again. Speak.” Clarke repeated. Again she was met with silence so she moved and snapped his middle finger in two places, ignoring his cry of pain. She continued until she was out of fingers on his right hand, all five broken and twisted out of place.

“Still nothing tough guy? That’s ok. You’re going to love this then. Speak.” She smiled sweetly at him.

“No.” Bellamy gritted out.

“Ok.” Clarke shrugged. She closed his broken fingers into a fist and crushed his entire hand until a series of loud snaps and pops could be heard. She again ignored the loud cry of pain and the tears rolling down his face.

“Ops. I’m stronger than I thought. Did that hurt you poor baby?” She hissed at him, slamming his fractured hand against the metal of the chair before tying it down again.

“You know, I’m getting pretty tired Bell. I think we’ll finish this later so you can think before I take your other hand. And if that doesn’t do it, well. A guy in your position doesn’t really need his arms now does he?” Clarke mused thoughtfully, stepping away.

“Nyko. Heal his hand so I can re-break it. Re-secure him for now.” Clarke called over her shoulder as she walked to the metal door and knocked on it. It slid open and she exited, followed closely by Lexa who looked helplessly at Aden and Lincoln as she passed them.

“Clarke! Clarke wait!” Lexa called, quickening her pace to meet the blondes.

“What.” Clarke replied softly.

“What was that in there? That’s not how we handle our people!” Lexa growled.

“HE ISN’T ONE OF US ANYMORE LEXA! He’s a fucking Agent! He wants to END our people!” Clarke roared back. Lexa found herself cowering under the rage she felt rolling off Clarke.

“I’m trying to bring him back! But until then, he is one of them and I WILL treat him as such. They have NO mercy on us. Why should we on them?” Clarke continued, calming to a degree.

“Because it hurts you… I can see it in your eyes Clarke… the world around you is made of glass shards and jagged strips of metal and you’re walking through it blindfolded... I only want to protect you from the pain… We deserve better than that. Life should be about more than just surviving… We deserve better than that… Don’t we?” Lexa sighed, submitting. This was not a fight she could win.

“Who we are and what we do to survive are two different things.” Clarke mumbled, keeping her gaze on the floor. She knew Lexa was right in part. She felt like she was made of needles and stained glass.

“Rest for a few hours until we take another crack at Bellamy.” Lexa told her firmly, leading her to the barracks. Clarke looked around the room full of bunk beds before deciding on one.

“Stay with me?” Clarke asked softly.

“Of course.” Lexa nodded. She sat on the bed, making herself comfortable against the side. When she was ready, Clarke moved onto the bed and curled up with her head on Lexa’s lap. She drifted off to sleep not long after Lexa began to stroke her hair, running her long fingers through the silken golden curls to remove any snarls and comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I couldn't find the plural of hand in trig so I used the singular.  
> Hey guys. This was a bit dark of Clarke but I promise she's ok. She and Griffin were working together for once to protect their loved ones. I hope you all missed Allie, she's going to become important so stay tuned for that bitch in the red dress. In this cannon however, the Arc created Allie and that's something to keep in mind as we continue. Thank you as always for reading you lovely people and even more hugs and puppies for every that leaves me comments. I love your questions and I'm grateful for the encouragement you guys give me. I'm so so glad how many of you like this story! I reply to every comment so feel free to say hi! Thanks again for reading and stay tuned, it only gets thicker from here.   
> \- Ever yours, Avid


	12. Griffin Vs The Woman In the Red Dress, Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie I Griffin 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****TRIGGER WARNING*****  
> CLARKE BREAKS THE SHIT OUT OF BELLAMY'S ARM. IF THIS WILL TRIGGER YOU PLEASE TREAD CAREFULLY.

Lexa let Clarke wake back up on her own, waiting patiently for blue eyes to open.

“Let’s go. It’s time to try again.” Clarke yawned, rising from Lexa’s lap and leading them back to the cell. This time the two went in alone. Lexa removed the earmuffs, gag, and blindfold before returning to Clarke’s side. They waited in silence for Bellamy to look at them.

“Have you done some thinking Bell? Because I have. And remember what I promised earlier. You really don’t need your arms right now.” Clarke began.

‘ _Damage report: Bruised cheek bone. Hostility level low.’_ The woman’s voice in Bellamy’s head reported.

“So we’re going to try this again. What happened to you Bellamy?” Clarke continued, watching him.

‘ _Try angering her. Emotions might be the key to her undoing.’_ The voice suggested.

“It’s a shame what happened to Jake. He got killed for being a fool and because you could do nothing to protect him. Funny isn’t it?” Bellamy smirked. Lexa could feel Clarke bristle.

“What happened to you Bell?” Clarke asked again, stepping closer.

“He got shot didn’t he? How ironic that your gene’s didn’t activate the fields until after he was gone. You probably could’ve stopped the bullet.” Bellamy laughed.

“Clarke…’’ Lexa warned in a low voice. Clarke ignored her and unbound his hand, breaking his fingers two at a time until she got to his thumb.

“Shut up.” She growled. Bellamy smirked up at her.

‘ _It appears to be working. Continue.’_

“I guess it’s a good thing you’re stronger now or how many more would be dead right? Too bad it took so long. It had to suck being so useless.” He continued. Clarke snapped his thumb with a loud crack.

“I said, shut up. Answer my question!” Clarke snarled.

“And what about Lexa hmm? It’d be pretty shitty if she died. You’d be pretty fucked then wouldn’t you? You’d die too without any black blood to sustain you with all the powers you have. You must be one hell of a monster right? I can’t imagine having to deal with someone like you the way she does. But hey with how fucked up you two are I guess she really doesn’t have a choice. She’s stuck with you!” Bellamy chuckled shaking his head. He screamed as Clarke crushed his hand and then twisted his wrist until it snapped in three places.

“You’re the monster, abandoning Octavia like that. She waited every day for big brother to come home but he never fucking did.” Clarke hissed in his ear.

“At least I don’t have to feed off others to survive like a freak. A monster. I saw what you did to my team. You slew them like a wild beast, blood dripping down your chin. How’d that feel? Knowing you took their lives Clarke? Did it feel good? I bet it did. A monster like you must love killing, man. You thirst for blood anyway right?” Bellamy taunted, crying out again as she shattered his forearm before snapping his elbow the wrong way. Raven and Octavia forced their way into the room as she let him go again.

‘ _Frag em op!’ Kill him!_ Griffin roared, fighting her for control.

“Getting mad now? How many have you killed Clarke? Jakes dead because of you. That’s gotta suck. You kill the ones you love. How many more?” Bellamy hissed. Clarke snapped, the line between she and Griffin blurring into nothing. They snapped his upper arm before shattering his shoulder, flaring their wings angrily. Three Octavia’s tried to drag them away from Bellamy, slowly pulling them towards the door.

“F _r_ a _g_ e _m_ o _p_!” Griffin snarled, creating a field around Bellamy’s head and then shrinking it until he began to choke as the field tightened around his face and neck.

“She’s going to kill him! Stop Clarke stop!” Octavia shouted, forcing Clarke out of the room with Lexa’s help.

“We broke her eye contact, why isn’t it gone?” Octavia demanded, panicking.

“She’s gotten stronger. We need to knock her out before she kills him.” Lexa ordered. One Raven limped out of the room to where Lexa and the three Octavia’s held a struggling Clarke and quickly stuck her with a syringe, slowly pushing the plunger down. After a few seconds, the Octavia’s stepped away as Clarke’s movements faltered and after thirsty more seconds Clarke was limp and still in Lexa’s hold.

“We’ll deal with Bellamy for a bit. Get her away from here for now.” Raven said firmly. Lexa nodded and hurried back to the room with the bunks. She curled up in one of the beds holding Clarke gently against her.

“I’m sorry Clarke…” She murmured stroking the girl’s cheek where tears of anger had fallen at some point. Lexa hope Clarke would be calmer when she came back too.

‘ _Damage report: Bruise cheek bone. Fractured right hand. Shattered right wrist. Split elbow join. Fractured upper arm. Destroyed right shoulder. Estimated recovery needed: six months if set correctly.’_ The voice reported.

“Bellamy that was fucked up.” Octavia growled, redoing his binds. Once he was secure, Raven and Octavia left, sending Lincoln and Nyko in to heal him again.

“I’ve never seen Clarke get that angry…” Raven muttered. Octavia nodded.

“That was scary… She would’ve killed him Rae…” Octavia shivered at the thought.

“I just hope she’ll be ok when she wakes up again. I’m going to radio Anya to come out here when we get back to the command room.” Raven decided.

“Good idea.” Octavia agreed as they reached their destination.

“Fort to Polis, Fort to Polis, come in Polis.” Raven called into the walkie.

“ _Polis to fort, this is Anya, what’s up?”_ The reply came a few seconds later.

“Anya we need you here. Something happened with Clarke… We need you to come and help us in case it happens again… Even Lexa couldn’t contain her.” Raven told her cryptically. There was a pause before the walkie crackled back a reply.

“ _Ok. Give me a few hours to get things situated and then I’ll join you all. Until then, keep Clarke out of any sort of stressful situation. Lexa will help you. And make sure they eat something.’_ Anya ordered.

“Thank you Polis. Fort out.” Raven hung up the device with a sigh. She ran her hands through her hair.

“Now we wait.”

“Now we wait.” Octavia nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the pause, I suddenly found inspiration for another fic of mine so most of my efforts have been on that but this one is far from over don't worry! Thanks as always for reading and thank you to everyone who commented, you guys are so awesome you make my day with your words.  
> \- Avid


	13. Stitching the Cracks in the Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are pieces to pick up again. Taking a break from beating up Bellamy for a sec.

Lexa was broken out of her thoughts by the soft sounds of sobbing and the tremble of Clarke’s form against Lexa’s own.

“Hey… Hey… Shh… Clarke… You’re ok.” Lexa shushed her softly, pulling the girl closer and rubbing formless patterns into her shoulders. Clarke shook her head and trembled harder, letting out an anguished wail that echoed throughout the fort. Aden came bolting down the hallway to the bunkroom and ran to their side, followed seconds later by Anya who had only arrived moments prior. Lexa looked at the two helplessly as more screams and cries tore their way from Clarke’s throat.

“Oh blondie… What did you do now honey?” Anya asked gently, easing Clarke from Lexa’s hold. Clarke clung to the body in front of her blindly, not caring as she was moved. She buried her face in Anya’s neck and sobbed. Lexa set about braiding Clarke’s hair and murmuring comforts while Aden came and sat near Lexa, doing the same while rubbing Clarke’s back. After a while the sobs died down to a soft, faint whimpering and then into nothing as she passed out again.

“What happened Lexa?” Anya asked, rocking Clarke gently as she eyed her sister.

“Bellamy… He set off Griffin and they came an inch away from killing him. She got stronger. He… He said some things…” Lexa tried to explain.

“Shh… You’re safe…” Anya murmured gently to the blonde in her arms as the girl let out a distressed whine. Clarke fell quiet again at Anya’s words.

“What did he say?” Aden asked. Lexa gulped, looking to Anya, who nodded.

“He said something’s about your dad. Her dad. About Jake. Things that hurt her badly but they aren’t true.” Lexa began delicately.

“Like what?” Aden pressed. He was more than a little curious about their father.

“Jake died protecting Clarke and Bellamy. That was the day the older Blake went missing. We found Clarke badly battered, wings ripped up and unconscious, washed up in a river not far from our old compound. Clarke’s force fields activated when her father died. She pushed the agents back half a mile at least with the first field she ever created and it was by accident. Bellamy said Jake’s death was her fault. And he called her a monster because of her feeding habits… And how the Griffin fights…” Lexa sighed.

“Oh he didn’t…” Anya looked at her with wide eyes.

“He did. Needless to say it didn’t go well. She broke the hell out of his arm before using a field to almost kill him. She put it around his head like a bubble and then started to shrink it. It took me and three Octavia’s to drag her from the room but even then… Normally breaking her eye contact will get rid of it but they were too strong… Raven sedated her…” Lexa finished. Anya shook her head looking angry and Aden’s face had hardened too.

“I need to talk to Bellamy.” Anya decided, moving to put Clarke down so she could stand.

“Please… Clarke needs us, Bellamy can wait. I hope Nyko hasn’t healed him yet.” Lexa begged softly. Anya looked down at the girl in her lap and sighed, caving.

Clarke woke up cuddled between Lexa and Anya, with Aden curled up on Anya’s other side. The three around her were asleep.

‘ _Wuskripa… Fraga… Ripa… Kripa… Ai gaf ban op… Fou ai bash op em… Nodotaim…’ Monster… Murderer… Killer… Demon… I need to leave… Before I hurt them… Again…_ Clarke told herself, easing away from the others.

“Nou ste klir na set raun hir…” _It’s not safe to remain here…_ Clarke mumbled aloud, not realizing the words were coming out of her mouth.

“Clarke?” Aden asked cautiously, having woken up when Clarke got out of bed.

“Nou mou…” _No more…_ Clarke whimpered.

“Chil au… Clarke… Ai sis, yu klir hir…” _Calm down… Clarke… My sister, you’re safe here…_ Aden promised, waking Anya and Lexa, while watching Clarke closely.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked slowly. Clarke backed herself against the wall with a pained whine as she set a field between herself and the other three.

“Clarke, calm down. We won’t hurt you. You’re safe.” Anya soothed.

“I kill the ones I love… M- My dad… My hundred… I wasn’t enough… I wasn’t strong enough…” Clarke gasped, her breath hitching as a panic attack shook her.

“No. that wasn’t your fault. None of that was your fault Clarke. Bellamy was lying, he wanted to hurt you.” Lexa told her firmly, shaking her head at Clarke’s words.

“I’m still a monster… I killed all those agents… I almost killed Bellamy… And I bleed you… And Anya… I could end up killing you two too…” Clarke mumbled. Lexa noted the field beginning to flicker as Clarke started to fade again.

“You aren’t a monster! Who we are and what we do to survive are two separate things.” Lexa continued, surging forward to pull Clarke into her arms. To her surprise, she met no resistance as she held Clarke, the tired blonde clinging to her, shaking.

“Calm… I’m here, Anya’s here and so is Aden.” Lexa purred, bringing them back to the bunk. Clarke ended up falling back asleep the way she woke up. In a warm cuddle pile of most of her favorite people.

When Clarke woke again, she was calmer and the others made sure she ate and drank something. Clarke kept a level head as she began to think.

“Rae, what do we know about the tracker in his neck?” Clarke asked between bites of food. The mechanic stood by the door, watching.

“Not much, I figured it might just be your standard GPS tag, but I can run some specs on it if you want.” Raven admitted.

“Can you?” Clarke asked, looking at her.

“Of course I can. Do you know who you’re talking to Griff?” Raven scoffed with a grin. Clarke gave her a small smile in return.

“I’ll run it ASAP. O and I will let you know when we get anything back from Monty.” Raven promised, limping away at Clarke’s nod.

“The tracker? What are you thinking Clarke?” Lexa asked softly.

“I feel like I’m missing something here. Like we’re missing something here. Something big.” Clarke explained. Lexa nodded, understanding.

“Let’s get you back to bed blondie.” Anya suggested with a smirk as Clarke yawned. Clarke nodded blearily, letting Aden take the food away as Lexa and Anya led her back to the bunk, keeping her cuddled safely between them.

“I’m sorry…” Clarke mumbled sleepily.

“For what?” Lexa asked softly.

“You guys always have to pick up my pieces and clean up my messes... ‘Mm just sorry…” Clarke told them, falling back asleep easily. Lexa looked at Anya.

“You’re not a burden Clarke.” Anya told the sleeping girl.

“We’ll always be here.” Lexa promised, kissing Clarke’s forehead. It wasn’t long before she and Anya were asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the lapse, writers block is a bitch, but here's the next chapter. Thanks as always for reading and I hope you like it. I thought we needed a quick break from some of the darkness. Thanks to everyone who commented and stay tuned, I'll try to have more up soon.  
> \- Avid


	14. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Anya try to help Clarke more

“Lexa! Anya!” A soft voice woke the sisters from their slumber. Lexa opened her eyes and saw Aden sitting near the bed. She tried not to groan as she saw him bouncing with excitement.

“What is it little griff?” Anya yawned, sitting up carefully so as not to wake the blonde snuggled between her and Lexa.

“Raven did the Raven thing and she found something!” Aden chattered.

“Bring here her to explain. We’ll deal with waking Clarke.” Lexa sighed, sitting up to stretch. Aden nodded vigorously and hurried away again.

“Now to wake the beast.” Anya smirked.

“You’re not even wrong.” Lexa grinned. The two looked at the girl in question.

“I’ll go first then.” Lexa decided, looking at Anya who nodded.

“Clarke… Clarke it’s time to get up…” Lexa purred softly, shaking Clarke gently. Clarke whined in protest curling up more comfortably.

“Clarke. Come on. Raven found something. Get up.” Lexa tried again, shaking Clarke more. This time the response was stronger as the girl flared her wings, knocking Lexa and Anya from the bed.

“You little… Alright that is IT!” Anya growled, rolling up her sleeves and cracking her knuckles.

“A-Anya…” Lexa began hesitantly.

“Watch and learn little sister.” Anya grinned before grabbing Clarke around the hips and yanking her halfway off the matress. Clarke flared her wings again and clawed at the bed with a snarl.

“I don’t want to hear any of that blondie. Wakey wakey.” Anya hissed back, yanking her again. This time Clarke held fast and wouldn’t be moved an inch.

“You’re really asking for it now.” Anya warned as Clarke harrumphed contently. Anya let go of her grip in Clarke’s hips and ran her finger quickly over the girls’ ribs, earning a shriek of surprise as Clarke lost her grip in favor of squirming and trying to bat Anya’s hands away.

“And this is how I win.” Anya purred, yanking Clarke again, pulling her to the floor where Anya continued her tickle assault.

“Anya nooo!” Clarke giggled, squirming and trying to get away.

“Anya yes.” Anya replied, not letting up.

“That’s so cute I could vomit.” Raven cackled from the doorway. At the mechanic’s entrance, Anya pulled away from          Clarke, letting the girl breathe again. Aden appeared behind Raven in the door way and smiled at the sight of his sister on the floor trying to catch her breath again.

“So what did you find Raven?” Lexa asked.

“Good question. Looks like our Clarkey was onto something when she had me take a peek at the chip. Turns out its some kind of microchip that alters brain waves and chemical patterns and make ups within the brain. It explains why Bellamy talks to something we can’t see.” Raven began.

“How does it explain that?” Anya asked confused.

“Junior griff here brought it up and at first I told him he was off his nut but it turns out the scamp was right. The chip itself seems to be controlled by some sort of AI. Artificial intelligence. I had Monty do some digging into the data we have and he found some mention to back up my findings, but for the most part all we could find was the AI’s code name and that she appears to the chip holders as a woman in a red dress, code name A.L.I.E.” Raven continued, referring fondly to Aden.

“So how does it work? Can we get it out of Bell without killing him?” Clarke asked.

“I’m working on that, Monty and I have a few possible theories. She seems to keep the Agents on a single network which is how they seem to communicate so flawlessly. My jammer blocks the Gps signal and the network signal so she can’t relay any information or distress calls out to any other Agents nearby. Give me some more time and I’ll have found a way to get it out of Bell.” Raven answered. Clarke nodded.

“Thank you Rae. You really are the best.” Clarke said gratefully.

“Of course I am! I’ll get back on it. Come on kid. You can help too.” Raven promised, pulling Aden away with her. Clarke yawned again once they were out of the room.

“Still tired Clarke?” Lexa asked gently, scooping Clarke up in her arms. She smiled as she felt Clarke nod against her chest.

“You need to feed Clarke.” Anya reminded, gently putting the back of her hand to Clarke’s forehead. She felt the beginnings of a fever.

“I can’t… Please no…” Clarke shook her head, squirming out of Lexa’s grip.

“She’s right and you know it.” Lexa agreed softly.

“Please…” Clarke whimpered desperately. Glassy green eyes flashed in Clarke’s mind’s eye and she stepped further back. Her vision became filled with blue skies as Anya used one of her abilities.

“Clarke…” Lexa began, lacing the notes into her voice as she started to pump out the pheromones she knew would draw Clarke back to her, unsurprised as Anya mimicked her efforts.

“I don’t want to hurt you Lex… Please… I can’t… Please…” Clarke begged, her voice raspy as her throat began to dry at the thought of bleeding Lexa. She hated that her gums also itched at the thought of sinking her fangs deep into Lexa’s neck to draw out her sweet, dark colored life blood. She shook her head clear as she swore she could almost smell it. To her surprise, it was Anya who spoke first, sensing the girl’s discomfort.

“I’m here this time, Clarke. You won’t hurt Lexa, I will stop you. I swear it.” Anya promised firmly, watching Clarke closely.

“I’ll stop you. You won’t hurt her and you won’t go too far.” Anya repeated but softer this time.

“Ok… Ok…” Clarke whimpered softly, tears forming in her eyes as she moved to sit in Lexa’s lap.

“I trust you Clarke.” Lexa purred. At this Clarke broke again.

“How? How can you trust a monster?! I’ve almost KILLED you Lexa!” Clarke all but shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks, blue eyes full of pain, confusion, and for once, hope.

“You are no monster Clarke. But if you were you’d still be the most beautiful monster I’ve ever seen. Clarke, a monster wouldn’t save two kids they didn’t know from the Agents. A monster would’ve killed Octavia that night you were fighting Griffin in the clearing. A monster wouldn’t have pulled their teeth out because it didn’t want to hurt anyone. You did all those things Clarke. You’ve done so much good. Too much good to be anything close to a monster.” Lexa told her firmly, green eyes meeting a teary blue. Clarke nodded, calming again. Anya handed Lexa a knife from her pants, watching as Lexa made a deep slash on her neck before handing it back.

Clarke moved instantly up to the bleeding wound and covered it with her mouth, letting the warm liquid coat her parched throat with a hearty purr. Anya watched as Clarke’s eyelids began to flutter and droop, and how Lexa adjusted to hold the sleepy girl against her chest to let her feed even when she’d passed out. Clarke pulled away of her own accord a few minutes later and the wound healed.

“I told you.” Anya nodded with a soft smile at the sight of the slumbering blonde.

“Will she be ok?” Lexa asked in a whisper.

“Maybe not at first… But she will be soon. I think this is just the beginning of the rabbit hole with the Arc Lex. We need to be careful from here on out.” Anya warned, rising from her place on the floor. She patted Lexa on the head and strode out of the room as she remembered things she needed to take care of. Things were already in motion. Now was the time the game would truly begin to unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but here's more. Things have been really dark so here is something softer before we dive back to the depths. I'll have more up soon. Thanks as always for reading and thank you to everyone who left me comments! They really make my day, I love hearing back from you guys. Please keep it up and stay tuned. The plot will be thickening soon. Our girls haven't yet realized how deep in it they are.  
> \- Avid

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I found an old short story of mine that I've revised and repurposed for this fic, I hope you guys enjoy it! This is going to be fun to write. If you have any questions about anything I write in here, for whatever reason feel free to comment I always reply. Or just say hi, that always makes my day too, but if not that's cool also. I hope you guys stick with me here. Stay safe and don't try anything you read here at home.  
> \- Avid


End file.
